


Blood Moon

by CrystalAzul



Series: Blood Moon [1]
Category: Addams Family - All Media Types, Beetlejuice - All Media Types, Hannibal (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Heathers (1988), Teen Wolf (TV), The Munsters, Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Adopted Abigail Hobbs, Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Blood Drinking, Blood and Violence, Cannibalism, Creature Fic, Creature Harry Potter, Dark Harry Potter, Dark Jasper Hale, Dark Peter Hale, Dursley Family Bashing (Harry Potter), F/F, F/M, Full Shift Werewolves, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Happy Murder Family, Harry Potter was Raised by Other(s), Hermione Granger Bashing, M/M, Magical Realism, Molly Weasley Bashing, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Necromancy, Order of the Phoenix Bashing (Harry Potter), Pre-Hogwarts, Ron Weasley Bashing, Seer Alice Cullen, Seer Luna Lovegood, Slice of Life, Slytherin Harry Potter, Slytherin Politics, Slytherin Pride, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:53:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 27,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26034487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalAzul/pseuds/CrystalAzul
Summary: Lily Potter nee Addams is infertile and barren Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black happily becomes the Potter’s surrogate. Sadly this does not prevent their child from being kidnapped and abandoned at the Dursleys. The Dursleys had already made arrangements to flee the UK and magic altogether. The Dursleys move to a charming and ‘perfectly normal’ American coastal town called Beacon Hills. Both Dursleys are further delighted to discover they are now living in the same town as Petunia’s brothers; Gomez Addams, Will Graham, and her cousins Lily Munster and Rosemary Sawyer.Unknown to the Dursleys or Dumbledore, Petunia is a squib in a Dark pureblood family of Werepires. Naturally, Petunia’s family take their neglected magical nephew under their metaphorical wings. With his extended family’s joint aid Hawthorne Potter-Black is well educated, kept well-fed, and even attends America's premiere magical school ‘Mockingbird Academy’ alongside his muggle schooling. Meeting his soulmates in the de-aged vampire, Jasper Whitlock, and the werewolf, Peter Hale, and dragging them into the magical world is simply the icing on the cake.
Relationships: Alice Cullen/Luna Lovegood, Carlisle Cullen/Esme Cullen, Emmett Cullen/Rosalie Hale, Gomez Addams/Morticia Addams, Herman Munster/Lily Munster, Jason "J. D." Dean/Veronica Sawyer, Jasper Hale/Harry Potter, Jasper Hale/Peter Hale/Harry Potter, Peter Hale/Harry Potter, Petunia Evans Dursley/Vernon Dursley, Wednesday Addams/Lydia Deetz, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Blood Moon [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1889797
Comments: 69
Kudos: 223
Collections: Best Harry Potter Crossovers, Harry Potter Centric Fanfiction





	1. Mistaken Identity

**Author's Note:**

> Note:  
> Alternating POV. Be prepared for an eccentric, extraordinary and inhuman mashup of worlds. Staring the worlds of The Addams and the Munster Families, Harry Potter methodically fused with the worlds of Teen Wolf, Heathers, Twilight, Beetlejuice and Hannibal Lecter. Expect guest appearances from other fandoms not listed. This is a deeply intricate and plotty crack piece treated very seriously.
> 
> KEY;  
> ~Spell Casting~  
> ~Parseltongue/Dragon Speak~  
> ~Beast Speak~  
> *^*^*^*^*Reading Material.**^*^*^*^*  
> “Regular Speech”  
> "Thoughts"  
> "Telepathy"  
> **********Flash Back********** 
> 
> WARNING;  
> There will be Cursing, Sex, Violence, Murder, Arson, and Cannibalism in this fanfiction. This story’s mashed up crossover world and the characters in it will be OC. This is NOT the canon story, this is my fanfiction story. My story, my rules. Don't like, don't read.

#  **Chapter 1. Mistaken Identity**

* * *

####  **POV:** Naratior

Much like every other intelligent species, creatures, such as werepires, have social classes and often have a soulmate within their hierarchy. Unlike wizards, werepires do not discriminate based on magical blood or magical status. Werepires discriminate based on wealth and prestige much like muggles. As with most truly successful soulmate unions other factors play a crucial role in deciding a werepire mateing. Attraction, personality, knowledge and skill set remain a common ground for almost every intelligent species.

As with many intelligent predator species, werepires instinctively require any prospective partner to be able to provide for them and at least match and balance out their own skill set. It is for this reason werepires, vampires, and werewolves have what is called a 'Bloody Court'. A 'Bloody Court' is an age old courting dance. It requires both prospective partners to showcase their ability to provide and protect by hunting for muggle or magical prey that has either offended or threatened their prospective mate, or mates, without getting caught. While hunting muggles is legal in _most_ magical governments hunting magical beings is _not_ and has _never_ been legal.

The Addams and Munster clans may not be strictly _wizarding families_ but they most certainly _aren't muggles_. The Addams and Munster families are among the original magical werepire bloodlines. No werepire should be confused with your regular run of the mill vampire or werewolf citizen. Werepires are the predecessors of both vampires and werewolves. Werepires are naturally born in their abilities and are by most definitions immortal. Addinaly they were neither turned nor created simply born with their abilities.

In order of coming into existence the original werepire families are; Tepes, Dracula, Sanguini, Slytherin, Addams, Peverell, Lecter, Prince, Munster, Ravenclaw, Graves, Graham, Black, Morningstar, Snape, Frump, and more recently the Whitlock’s, Hale’s, Potter’s, Sawyers and the Durselys. 

Eudora Munster has everything a muggle looks for in a prospective partner. She can cook, sew, garden and clean. She was born into a kind-hearted and welcoming if eccentric noble family with near endless wealth and a rich family background. Eudora Munster is even considered classically pretty to most muggles. The problem is she isn't a muggle herself by any means. She was born a blood drinking, flesh eating, moonbathing, spell casting, potion making, werepire. Much like her grandniece Marilyn Munster will be in the future, Eudora Munster simply lacks the natural allure, charm, hypnotism and the innate grace all werepires and vampires are inherently known for. 

Still, Eudora wasn't willing to settle for less than she is worth despite something as simple as being born deformed. After years of searching, Eudora finally met and fell in love with her soulmate, the professional ward-breaker and spell-crafter Jasper Addams. After a formal werepire (read serial-murder) courtship the two bonded and wed. Due to Jasper's profession as a ward-breaker and spell-crafter Eudora and Jasper moved around quite frequently. So frequently in fact that each of their three born children were born in a different country. 

Their eldest Wilhelm Jasper Addams, commonly known simply as Will, was born in the Munster family castle in Münster, Germany. As the Count of the noble houses; Addams, Graves, Graham and Munster, Jasper named Will his heir. Their next child was a girl they named, Petunia Amethyst Addams. Petunia was born in their townhouse in Paris, France. Despite being born a squib (without magic) Petunia was well loved and lovingly nicknamed Tunie by her siblings and friends. Petunia was always a proper child however and prefered to be called by her full name. 

Their youngest child by birth is Lillian Garnet Addams, commonly known simply as Lily. Lily was born in London, England. Later that same year, Eudora and Jasper adopted two of their nephews; four-year-old Gomez Addams and three-year-old Fester Addams. Tragically their parents went missing on a cruise near the bermuda triangle while they were babysitting the little devils. You would think people would learn to avoid the entire area of the bermuda triangle. Unfortunately adventure and danger act as a siren call to everyone, especially werepires. 

As expected four of their five children were invited to formal magical boarding schools. Wilhelm, Gomez and Fester all attended Durmstrang in Germany. Meanwhile the baby of the family, Lillian, attended Hogwarts in Scotland. Bizarrely, however, Lily was assumed to be a human muggleborn witch, of all things. With her husband and her son’s away when the Hogwarts representatives came Eudora Addams nee Munster had no choice but to try to explain the school’s bizarre mistake herself. 

Unfortunately the foolish wizards didn't seem to be able to identify a real werepire unless they were hanging from their neck! No matter how blunt she was the representatives simply laughed her off or took her to be overcompensating for her daughter! Thus Lillian Addams left for school wrongly assumed to be a human muggleborn witch alongside her best mate and cousin, the werepire Sevreus Snape who was wrongly assumed to be a half-blood wizard. Naturally they remained thick as thieves despite everyone assuming they had a fall out after a massive courtyard fight.

* * *

####  **POV:** Naratior

Even before graduating from Hogwarts, Lillain Addams knows that she won’t be able to carry children of her own. Not only is she infertile, her womb has been badly damaged. It breaks her heart, knowing that she will never get to read or sing her own child to sleep at night. She’ll never hear the pitter-patter of little feet in the hallway. She’ll never see her child off to Hogwarts for the first time. She’ll never get the chance to play with her own child and pass on her knowledge. What's almost as bad is that she can’t give her fiancé, James Potter, an heir. 

The Potter family is among one of the oldest pureblood and noble families left in Britain. Their lineage dates back to the Peverells. The very Peverells from which the legend of Death’s Hallows originates. The Potters are the last blood descendants of three of the four Hogwarts founders. Then there's the Black’s, James’s mother’s family. She's certain once they find out he’ll be disowned and lose his connection to the family magic. She finally brings herself to confide in James weeks before graduation. He offers a solution.

“There may actually be a way.” James says hesitantly nodding decisively when he sees her hopeful smile. “It is considered a dark ritual.” he continues. 

“Will they still be... ours?” Lily asks hesitantly. ‘Mine’ she wants to say.

“He’ll still have your DNA and magic if you add your blood. The mother will have joint legal rights to him and the right to joint custody but he will still be ours. Well, he'll be ours in all the ways that count.” James admits. 

Upon seeing her confusion James elabrates. “The ritual brings out the latent family magic in each participant's blood. It’s an ancient pureblood ritual to ensure a Lord and Lady give birth to an eligible heir. We’ll have to find someone who shares Black or Potter family blood and magic to carry him to term for this to work.”

“Okay.”

“Okay?”

“Yes James, okay.

* * *

####  **Date:** March 03rd, 1981 **\-- Location:** Addams mansion, 0001 Cemetery Lane, Beacon Hills, California, America  
**POV:** Lillian Garnet Potter-Peverell nee Addams **, -- Age;** 23 **\-- Species:** Pureblood Werepire **\-- Titles:** Countess to the most ancient and most noble families; Potter, Peverell, Gryffindor and Mortis.

“And what about regular means?” her older sister Petunia asks when she happily announced her news during the next family reunion. 

“Science, Lily.” her eldest brother, Will, explains with an eyroll at her befuddlement. “We know they didn’t teach you much at Hogwarts, but surely you’ve heard of the recent strides in the medical world? We know you were unfortunately born infertile, but you could at least carry the child yourself if you used this other woman’s eggs.” 

“It wouldn't matter.” Lily says with a self deprecating sigh as she adjusts her waist length blood red hair. “James is considered nobility in both worlds. He's in line to be the next Lord of his family.”

“What does that have to do with anything?” Gomez asks, taking his turn to be befuddled. 

“He isn’t foceing you into this is he?” Gomez’s wife, Morticia, asks enraged on her behalf.

“No, no. Nothing like that.” Lily says before sighing and setting down her tea. “Some people… some people disagree with my upcoming marriage to James.” Lily explains looking down at her lap. “Several of these individuals have taken it upon themselves to ensure I won't be able to provide him with an heir.”

“You don't mean?” Petunia demands aghast, her hands automatically going to her swollen abdomen in horror while Morticia subtly does the same.

“Between the potions and spells I… my womb- I can't get pregnant much less carry a child to term.” She chokes out. “James did everything he could to protect me even before we became official. It just- it wasn't enough.” She sobs “He’s never exactly been subtle and he’s known I was his soulmate since my sorting. Apparently someone overheard him mention his soulmark in connection to me. Well… being eleven and it being my first time so far away from the family I just thought it was nerves.” she explains quickly wiping away the tears from her eyes with the tissues Morticia offers her.

“When?” Petunia asks aghast as she and Morticia move to sit closer.

“My healer, that's a magical doctor,” Lily directs to Petunia, “she’s narrowed it down to my first night. It had to have been during my first welcoming feast.” Lily says with a clinical detachment “I didn't take anything from anyone and Mum packed sandwiches for the train.”

“Who else knows?” Will asked worriedly.

“Just Severus, Remus and Sirius. We’re trying to keep it a secret even within the family and Sevreus has been searching for a cure since I found out. I had him take me to a healer during my third year. I had to know and when I found out I just had to tell someone.” she says with tears in her eyes

“Do Mum and Dad know?” Gomez hesitantly asks.

“Yes. I wanted to try to find a cure on my own before I told you all. You're always trying to fix something for me.”

“Yes, well, as you're older siblings our job is never done.” Will says with a wry smile.

* * *

####  **Date:** March 05rd, 1981 **\-- Location:** Regent Street, West End, London, England, Great Britain  
**POV:** Bellatrix Druella Lestrange nee Black **, -- Age;** 23 **\-- Species:** Pureblood Werepire **\-- Titles:** Countess to the most ancient and most noble families; Lestrange and Black.

Lady Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black, is just recently married. Sadly the promised honeymoon period has been strained since discovering her husband Lord Rodolphus Lestrange is completely incapable of getting her with child. She loves her soulmate, she does. Rod is an extremely supportive, and loving husband. Their sex life is great. His investments alone make enough money to live lavishly for centuries. That's not even taking into account his job at the Department of Mysteries or the investments made by his ancestors. She is even given privileges and leeways that most noble ladies could only dream of. 

So yes, her life is great, wonderful even. Rod just forgot to mention he couldn't get her pregnant before they married. An oversight that cost him his arm in a duel. Let it never be said that the Black family woman can't hold their own in a fight. Thankly he can attach his arm back. She’s out shopping in the muggle world when she quite literally stumbled upon Heir Potter’s fiancee, Lillian Addams. The witch with her quickly steadys them both before they can go toppling to the ground. Bellatrix quickly gives her sincerest apologies before turning to leave.

“Wait!” Addams calls after Bellatrix causing her to stop and turn sharply. “Wait, your- your Heiress Bellatrix Black... right?”

“It’s Lady Bellatrix Lestrange now.” Bellatrix responds frowning confused. In all the years they've attended Hogwarts together the muggleborn hasn't spoken a word to her.

“Lillian Addams, soon to be Lady Potter. Please, can you spare me a few minutes.” 

“Why?” she asks suspiciously.

“We have a proposition for you.” the dark haired witch with Addams says as if that explains anything at all.

Bellatrix looks them both over before agreeing “Fine, but I’m not breaking the Statue of Secrecy and I have my honor as a Lady from two noble and ancient houses to uphold.”

“You can say no at any time.” Addams asures her before leading the way into a tea and coffee house. Addams puts up parseltongue secrecy wards the moment the waitress sits down their tea. Given that the only known speaker of parseltongue in the British Isles is widely believed to be The Dark Lord, her interest is officially piqued. Previously she was considering simply drinking her tea and leaving.

* * *

####  **POV:** Naratior

“Rod! Rod!” Lady Bellatrix Lestrange sings once she has apparated back to Lestrange manor.

“Bella?” Lord Rodolphus Lestrange asks confused hesitantly holding a bouquet of roses and a box of goblin made jewelry. 

“Oh, Rod, I have the most wonderful news!” Bellatrix squeals before beginning to twirl and dance.

“Bella, love. Can you come sit down?” Rodolphus asked worriedly. “I fear you may have inhaled one of those muggles drugs again.”

“What? Why do you think that?” Bella asks plopping down on a chaise lounge confused and allowing him to run a scan over her magic, spirit, and physical body.

Lord Rodolphus Lestrange blinks confused when all three scans come up clean. “The scans are clean but you're happy. Why are you so happy?”

“Can't a soon to be mother be happy?” Bellatrix laughs causing Rodolphus to pale, his stomach twisting in horror and fear.

“What?” he chokes out looking at his wife imploringly. Has she cheated on him and on their honeymoon no less?

Bella, his hauntingly beautiful Bellatrix looked confused for a split second before understanding dawns on her face. “Oh, no, I would never!” Bellatrix gasps “Rod, I meant- Circe Rodolphus! I’ll never willingly cheat on you, Rodolphus, I swear it on my magic.” 

Rodolphus relaxes as a golden glow overcomes them both.

“What is this about you becoming a soon to be mother then?”

“Lillian Addams, soon to be Lady Lillian Potter, and her sister in law Morticia Addams nee Frump approached me today, well technically I bumped into them.” Bellatrix says abashed before continuing. “We can't have an heir alone and apparently Addams and Potter are in a similar predicament. Addams was born infertile. To make matters worse, Molly Weasley nee Prewett sabotaged her womb during her first year at Hogwarts.”

“Merlin! Why hasn't she been sued?” Rodolphus exclaims horifed. “That's a crime worthy of being Kissed.”

“I know.” Bellatrix says unusualy solem. “I had to explain it, but apparently the fact that the Weasley matriarch would be sure to get a death sentence didn't seem worth the publisty to Addams.”

“And this made you happy because?”

“Addams is going to talk to Potter but she asked me if I would be okay being their surrogate mother.” Bellatrix says with a shy smile to which Rodolphus responds by lifting Bella up and spinning her around smiling happily.

* * *

####  **POV:** Naratior

There's a half hearted argument with Lily, pitted against Sirius and James. Will, Gomez, Morticia, Severus, and Remus trade eyerolls and commentary throughout the entire thing while sitting behind a magical barrier drinking their tea. In the end, James and Sirius cave just as everyone knew they would. James is the one to contact Lady Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black and Lord Rodolphus Lestrange who agree to meet them at #12 Grimmauld Place the next day. 

Will, Gomez, Morticia, Sirius, Remus and Severus agree to be godparents for the child and vow on their blood and magic to “Love and protect the heir Potter-Black-Addams-Lestrange even if we all end up Dead or in Azkaban.” 

By the time he's born Heir Potter-Black-Addams-Lestrange’s name has long since been picked out. Heir Hawthorn Jameson Regulus Potter-Black-Addams-Lestrange. It's a bit long and excessive but the name will protect their son from their enemies on both sides of the war. It was quickly agreed upon that the child would need to live a double life to remain alive throughout the war. Therefore they purposely chose an overly elaborate and unusual name to protect him. 

Hawthorn can be easily shortened to Harry or Briar and was chosen for the Addams family’s requirement to name a child after something wild or deadly. Jameson for the Potter family’s requirement to name heir’s after Kings and to be shortened to James, and to ensure the child's identity remains a secret until they’re ready. And the second middle name Regulus. Regulus was chosen for the child's lost Uncle who everyone bonded over, and to fulfill the Black family requirement of naming an heir after a star or a constellation. 

The question of whose family magic he takes after most is answered mere hours after Bellatrix gives birth. Between his paternal Grandmother Dorea, his Mother (aka Bellatrix) and the godfather ties to Sirius settling, little Hawthorn has enough Black family blood and magic to change his entire appearance on a whim.

“A little metamorph!” Sirius exclaims happily. Meanwhile Lily simply blinked back tears of happiness as her son changed his appearance to match her blood red hair, emerald green eyes, and pale skin. 

“Is that normal?” Petunia asks backing away worriedly while she holds her own son, Dudley, in her arms. Bellatrix had gone into labor during an Addmas family reunion. It was quite a surprise for everyone present.

“If anything it's a sign he’ll be powerful and strong.” Bellatrix assures her proudly before giggling as her son hisses at the toy snake James reluctantly bought him. 

“Seems like he has more of the Addams blood and magic than we first thought.” James says having long since gotten used to his wife’s occasional bouts of parseltongue. He may not understand the snake language, but it's a part of his wife's heritage and magic.

“And a good thing too!” Eudora Addams nee Munster cackles. “This little devil will grow up into a right trouble magnet!”

“You know,” Gomez says, sparring a proud look toward Lily from over Moritca’s shoulder. “This reminds me of the first time you saw a snake, Lily. You held an entire conversation before we realized what was happening.”

* * *

####  **POV:** Naratior

Hawthorn Jameson Regulus Potter-Black-Addams-Lestrange becomes ‘Harry James Potter’ and 'Briar Regulus Lestrange' to the public. The last thing they need in this war is to bring Albus Dumbldores hunt for the Hollows to their doorstep. The Peverell’s changed their surname to Potter for a reason. They don't want anyone to know just how dark their family really is. Despite all their preparations Lily and James take little Hawthorn into hiding because, ritual and surrogacy or not, Hawthorn was born to them at the end of July. With some reluctance, Peter Petegrew is chosen as the Secret Keeper. They all have known Peter is a Death Eater since Bellatrix became Bella and Rodolphus became Rod.

Love is not actually the secret to how little Hawthorn survives the killing curse. Albus Dumbledore would have killed his prophcied savior had he known the truth. There's a reason both Lillain and Hawthorn can speak parseltongue and Voldemort's curse rebounded. Lords can't kill their Heirs afterall, magic prevents such atrocities. Hawthorn is still left on the Dursleys doorstep in the dead of October’s last night by Albus Dumbldore. Meanwhile all across Great Britain light wizards and witches celebrate the perceived defeat of the greatest Dark Lord since Grindelwald. The next morning, on November 1st, Mrs. Petunia Dursley nee Addams finds her nephew abandoned on her doorstep, and she screams.


	2. Chapter 2

#  **Chapter Two. Child Abandonment**

* * *

####  **Date:** November-01-1985 **\-- Time:** 6:00 am **\-- Location:** Great Britain, England, Surrey, Little Whinging, #4 Privet Drive  
 **POV:** Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, **\-- Age;** 150 **\-- Species;** Half-blood Wizard **\-- Titles:** Headmaster of Hogwarts, Grand Sorcerer, Supreme Mugwump, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot

The Headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore, happily holds the Potter heir in his arms. He is immensely pleased with how well his pawns worked to ensure his plans for Harry’s new residence. After the Potters, Heir Sirius Black was the only one left with the power to threaten his plans. A threat he took to heart. Like  _ all purebloods, _ the Potters and the Blacks are  _ Dark _ and therefore  _ evil _ . As always his plans included a course of action to take to deal with the Black heir. After all,  _ someone  _ had to take the blame for the Potters' tragic double murder.

Silently in the frigid November morning air, Albus and two of his professors approach #4 Privet Drive. The secondary school Headmaster gently lays Heir Harry James Potter on the frigid ground. The young Potter heir is wrapped in a soft self-expanding blanket covered in quidditch snitches which appear still to muggle eyes. The poor boy’s parents were recently targeted and murdered, their son was the sole survivor of the attack. Albus has already prepared a letter to explain everything to the muggle relatives who reside within the house.

Unbeknownst to Albus Dumbledore, or his lackeys, the residents of the house in front of them may be the boy’s relatives but they are in the middle of leaving the country. Secondly, the child in his arms may be the Potter heir but Countess Lily Potter and Count James Potter did  _ not  _ follow his wishes when naming their son and his name is  _ not  _ Harry James Potter. Third, despite what Albus and others believe, the Potters and the Black families are not wizards. They are magical creatures, werepires to be exact. Albus Dumbledore and his lackeys remain unaware of these facts as Albus gently tucks a letter into the infant's outer blanket. 

Headmaster Albus Dumbledore then knocks on the door before disapparateing away. His followers spare the child one last tear felled farewell before following his lead. The poor orphaned infant remains on the front porch of #4 Privet Drive through the blizzard's snowfall remaining until he’s deftly buried. As the child has been put under the bewitched-sleeping-spell he does not wake throughout this. His magic however does. In its second attempt to rescue itself in under 24-hours the infant's magic breaks the spells placed on itself causing the child to startle awake shivering and crying out.

* * *

####  **Date:** November-01-1985 **\-- Time:** 6:16 am **\--Location:** #5 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey, England, Great Britain  
 **POV:** Mr. Robert ‘Rob’ Tompson, **\-- Age;** 24 **\-- Species;** Muggle **\-- Titles:** None

“What the devil is that noise?” Rob Tompson grunts as he pushes his trash bin through the tall slushy snow to the curb.

“ _ Well, _ it  _ sounds  _ like a baby.” Rob’s wife, Marie Tompson, grumbles tightening her thick red and blue cotton robe walking along with their Yorkie on a leash.

“Wha's that god awful racket?!” Mrs. Rosemary O'Brien of number six demands of them sharply. She's already standing by the curb with her trashcan while her poodle-pom barks irritably at her side. 

“Marie here thinks it might be a baby, of all things.” Rob snorts amused despite the frigid weather and the irritating barking.

"But it can't be ah wee bairn. What kin’a maniac would jus’ leave a wee bairn ou’side in ah November blizzard?!” Rosemary demands aghast. 

“I don't know,” Rob says exasperated “but I’ll tell ya both what I’ll do. I'll check the noise out myself."

“It’s coming from over there,” Marie says pointing across the street while righting her robe again.

“The Dursleys' place?” Rob asks bewildered. 

“Yes, and _I’m telling you, Robert_ , there's a child over there.” Marie insists.

“I believe you're right, Marie. That sounds like a wee bairn screachin’ for its mum.” Mrs. Rosemary O'Brien says distraught.

“Fine! Fine! But I’m not going all the way over there  _ in this weather _ .” Rob states with a yawn wobbling back home through the deep sludgy snow as the blizzard continues to rage. His wife follows behind. “A baby outside in November!” he huffs as he makes his way back home earning him a wack from his wife.

* * *

####  **Date:** November-01-1985 **\-- Time:** 6:20 am **\-- Location:** Great Britain, England, Surrey, Little Whinging, #4 Privet Drive  
 **POV:** Petunia Amethyst Dursley nee Addams **, -- Age;** 23 **\-- Species:** Squib **\-- Titles:** None.

"But it can't be a baby! What kind of maniac would leave a baby outside  _ our house _ , and in a  _ November blizzard _ no less?” Petunia asks Marie over the mobile as she groggy makes her way out of her bedroom. 

“I don't know why anyone would, Tunnie, but I’m telling you that's what we heard,” Marie states with a yawn as she continues cooking something that's sizzling. 

“I’m not calling you a liar Marie it just… Well, it just seems unlikely doesn't it?” Petunia says as she ambles down the stairs.

“Well we’ll see about that now won't we, Rob? Sorry Petunia. Rob’s on another rant about the minister. You find what's making that god awful racket yet, Tunne?” 

“Nearly to the door now. I can hear the poor dear, whatever it is.” Petunia says adjusting her mobile between her shoulder and ear. “God, I hope it's not a baby! Though it does sound like one, and in this weather too.” Petunia says aghast as she works to unlock the front door with added urgency.

“I thought so too. Still do. Now that I can hear it again I’d say it’s a toddler,”

When she opens the door against the howling wind Petunia’s expecting to see someone's pet crying out in distress, or perhaps even some sort of prank recording. Whatever is trapped out in the heavy blizzard it’s making a God awful racket. Petunia doesn't find something  _ normal _ when she looks down. Petunia finds the morning paper atop a pale wailing baby. A baby that's nearly buried in the snow on her ice-covered doormat. Moving in a panic Petunia picks up the freezing, snow-covered, child and takes it inside. She gapes for a second before fighting against the howling wind which seems determined not to let her close either door. 

“A baby." Petunia whispers in shock staring at the loosely blanket wrapped toddler as she tightens her thick quilt around herself. Thinking better of it she pulls the frigid child under the thick quilt with her. “There's a raging blizzard out there and some nut-job left a baby on my front stoop!” Petunia shrieks enraged once the situation has hit her in full.

“My God!” Marie shouts through the mobile phone. “A Child- Rob she actually found a child out there! But well, I told you that's what we heard,” Marie rushes out over the sound of the baby's rightfully distressed sobs. “Tunnie? Tunnie, are you there?” 

“Wha? Yes, yes I’m here. I'm in a bit of a shock but I’m here.” Petunia mumbles staring into early familiar green eyes. “What do I do?” she whimpers.

“Right. Well, you need to take the child to the ER or the police first, of course. I doubt the police would mind coming to the hospital so you can make an official report there. Poor dear’s probably got frostbite. What we’re those maniacs thinking! Who just leaves a baby outside and in a winter blizzard- Tunie? Tunie?!”

“I’m here. But I don't-” 

“Rob says we’re coming to the hospital with you. You grab Dudley. We’ll get dressed and call Miss O’Brian.”

“The Hospital right. Thank God I’m already dressed.” Petunia mumbles to herself as she rushes back upstairs to grab her son.


	3. Chapter 3

#  **Chapter Three. Police Integrations**

* * *

####  **Date:** November-01-1985 **\-- Time:** 7:10 am **\-- Location:** Great Britain, England, Surrey, Little Whinging, Little Whinging Police Station **  
** **POV:** Mrs. Marie Thompson **Age;** 23 **\-- Species;** Muggle **\-- Titles:** None

“And did you see him with this note, Mrs. Tompson?” The  _ ‘bad’  _ police officer asks, holding the bizarre note that’s now resting inside a plastic evidence bag. The man standing off to the side had taken it out of the blanket with tweezers. In fact, everything the poor little tot came with was counted as evidence. Mrs. Marie Tompson is sure by the end of the day everyone will have had a good laugh at the note despite the alarming and distressing situation. 

“I didn’t even notice it. I was across the street as it were. As if any sane person would believe any of that tripe in the first place.” Marie gripes annoyed.  _ ‘Wizards? Magic? Just what type of drug was this man on when he wrote that nonsense?’  _ she silently wonders to herself.

“Right, well, we have just a few more follow up questions before we can let you go.” The  _ ‘good’  _ police officer states with a sad yet pitying smile. 

“Naturally.” Marie agrees around a yawn. “Anything to find the sicko who did this to Petunia's family. She’s a good friend, you know? Horrible what happened to her and Vernon. Now assumably her sister’s been killed too.”

“You're referring to Mr. Vernon Dursley’s parent’s double homicide?”

“Yes, that's it  _ exactly _ .” Mrs. Marie Tompson readily and easily agrees “How any man can stomach killing someone, let alone an entire family, I will never understand. Petunia was three months pregnant with Dudley when Vernon’s parents were murdered, you know? They had even just told them they were expecting too.” she says with a disgusted shake of her head. 

“Absolutely horrible,” she says with a dismayed sigh wondering how such a seemingly normal and happy couple could have such a thing happen to them. “And now this with her sister dying. Probably even murdered!” Marie points out animatedly. “This is likely an organised assassination,” she informs them sagely.

“And why do you believe that Mrs. Tompson?” the  _ 'bad'  _ police officer snorts.

“Petunia may be rather modest but she's from old nobility. Aside from Lily and Petunia their entire maidan family lives overseas. The few that live here are Counts or at least important nobility. Her sister’s husband even had seats in the house of Lords. But most of the family primarily live in America, Germany, or even France from what I understand.”

The  _ ‘good’  _ police officer sends a scathing glare at his shocked partner before delicately asking. “The letter mentions a woman named Lily Potter nee Addams. Do you know if Petunia has a sister or a family member who went by that name?” 

“Petunia has a younger sister, yes.” Marie easily agrees, while absentmindedly wondering why they don't know this before figuring they're likely just checking to see how well she and Petunia got along for some reason. Likely asking the same things with her husband, Rob, and her neighbour Mrs. Rosemary O'Brien of number six now that she thinks about it. "Petunia and Lily are sisters.” Mrs. Marie Tomspon begins to explain she's hoping to clear her own name if nothing else. “What all do you need to know?” she asks mentally running through all the years of information she has on the family.

“ _ Anything _ that can help us locate the perp will help.” The  _ ‘good’  _ police officer explains politely.

"Petunia and Lily are the youngest of five.” Mrs. Marie Tomspon begins to explain now hoping to clear her own name if nothing else. “The three eldest are all boys. I believe their names are Count Wilhelm Addams, that's William in German. Then next in age are Fester Addams and Gomez Addams. Gomez and Fester are adopted of course. The both of them. The two kept their names to honour their old family. Relatives, you know? If I remember right Fester's been missing for a few years now. “ Marie says tapping her chin in thought before self consciously placing her manicured hands back on the metal table in front of her.

“Almost a decade now that I think about it. Just up and vanished one day after a birthday party! Quite the scandal." She says before becoming distraught. "Half the family's convinced he ran away, the other half think he was kidnapped. I couldn't imagine it happening to anyone but it always happens to those you least suspect, you know? Personally I agree with Petunia. Her brother was likely kidnapped. He left his own birthday party and his entire inheritance behind, you know."

“What do you know about Petunia's sister? You said her name was Countess Lillian Potter-Peverell nee Addams?” The  _ ‘bad’  _ officer asks clearly annoyed. 

“ _ Anything _ that can help us locate the perp will help.” The  _ ‘good’  _ police officer explains politely.

“Well from what I know, Petunia's sister, Lillian, she married the current Count of the Potter and Peverell families and estates. Well, not current. The man's presumably dead now. Lily too, their poor little Hawthorne now an orphan.” Marie says tearing up. “It’s all just so completely horrible.”

“Both Petunia and Vernon and James and Lily were high school sweethearts, you know? I didn't personally go to school with either but I've heard Petunia gush on about how romantic both were often enough. Chasing after them and actually courting the two like some kind of chivalrous knights.” Marie explains as she begins to cry in earnest. “It just makes you wonder whether there's any hope for the rest of us when something so terrible happens to good upstanding people.” Marie gives a wobbly smile accepting the tissue box from one of the officers, she can't tell which one.

“Take your time.” the  _ ‘good'  _ police officer soothes. “You may not be the one whose family was targeted, but Petunia is your friend and you also helped find the abandoned toddler.”

“James, that's- James is Petunia's brother-in-law. Count James Potter-Peverell. He was an officer of the law. Worked in MI6 for a bit before deciding to go back to good old-fashioned police work. He was in the middle of switching jobs last I heard.” Marie explains once she's gotten over the worst of her sobs. “Do you- do you think his work followed him home?” she asks before she blows her nose as modestly and quietly as she can.

“We can't say for sure what happened yet.” the  _ ‘good'  _ police officer explains. “For all, we know someone could be trying to prevent his seats from voting or even planning a larger long term attack. Whatever the case is we will catch the one responsible for making young heir Hawthorne Potter-Peverell an orphan.”

Marie nods her head to show she understands as she continues gathering control over herself.

“Anything unusual about the family that could have led to someone targeting Count and Countess Potter-Peverell? Something outside of their work and status as nobility?” The  _ 'bad'  _ police officer asks once Marie has finished wiping her eyes of tears, purple eyeshadow, and black mascara. 

“Well,” Marie says hesitantly. “It's nothing scandalous or illegal. Not even truly odd considering. It's just, well. Petunia's mother’s family. They can be a bit, well, they're rather eccentric. Like to dress up as classic storybook monsters on occasion.” she explains hoping the fact won't be seen as damning evidence against her best friend and neighbour. 

“I beg your pardon?” The  _ 'bad'  _ police officer asks startled.

“It's odd, I know.” Mrs. Marie Tompson easily agrees, nodding her head empathetically before explaining further. “But from what I understand it's some sort of inside joke dating back centuries. Likely became a tradition for the Munster and Dracula families at some point,” she informs them sagely.

“The Munster and… Dracula families.” the  _ 'bad'  _ police officer deadpans.

“I know the family you're talking about, Mrs. Tompson.” the  _ ‘good’  _ police officer says with a sigh. “We have people honestly calling in to report Frankenstein's monster, werewolves and honest to God vampires running about any time they visit England. It's a nightmare.”

“Your joking.” the  _ ‘bad’  _ police officer asks bewildered.

“Unfortunately I’m not, Dave. These people have some sort of tradition of dressing as classic cinema monsters dating back to before cinema was even a thing. It's a part of their family culture and they don't actually harm anyone. I've met Countess Lillian Munster. Several times in fact. A nice woman. Real beauty. Kind soul, if a bit naive. She just enjoyed her cosmetics a bit more than most women I've met. Planned to open a beauty parlour last I saw her.”

“Well,” *Cough* “-well is there anything else? An interest in the occult?” the  _ ‘bad  _ police officer asks either grasping at straws or still shaken from the conversation.

Marie snorts amused at the thought before blushing profusely and explaining. “They’re a good family. Nicest people you'll ever meet,” she says proudly. “I’ve quite honestly never met such a nice and honest family. Vernon may seem a bit shady but Petunia's family are honest and hardworking to a fault. Gossip coming from Petunia always holds the truth no matter how shocking the details are.”

* * *

####  **Date:** November-01-1985 **\-- Time:** 7:30 am **\-- Location:** Great Britain, England, Surrey, Little Whinging, Little Whinging Police Station **  
** **POV:** Mrs. Rosemary O'Brien **Age;** 53 **\-- Species;** muggle **\-- Titles:** None

“In your written testimony you claim you saw him with this note?” The  _ ‘bad’  _ police officer asks, holding the bizarre note that’s now resting inside a plastic evidence bag. Even though the bag Rosemary can tell the damn thing is written on parchment or something similar. As though that would help sell their rubbish story. ‘ _ This entire situation is ridiculous.’  _ Rosemary thinks to herself  _ ‘Wizards? Magic? The fool who wrote that nonsense messed with the wrong family. Bet they didn't even know about ‘em bein’ nobility.’  _ she silently thinks to herself.

“Mrs. O'Brien? In your testimony you claim you saw him with this note, is that correct?” The  _ ‘good’  _ police officer asks repeating his partner's question sharing a worried look with his partner.

“I heard ya fine the first time, thank you. I may be old but I’ve not lost my hearing just yet, ya know.” Rosemary scolds. “And yes I was the one to find the note. I came right on over when Marie called to confirm Petunia having found an actual child out in that nasty storm we got ragin’. Rode to the hospital with em, even. We all read that load of rubbish together.” Rosemary confirms “Absolutely horrible what some people are capable of. The wee bairn was likely kidnapped all things considered.” she points out.

“And  _ why  _ do you believe that Mrs. O'Brien?” the  _ 'good'  _ police officer asks kindly. “The tot was left with family, wasn't he?”

“Well yes, but that hardly counts for anything as you good and well know bein’ an officer of the law yourself,” Rosemary says, exasperated and pausing to take a sip of her nuke warm tea. It’s terrible quality, but what can you expect? It’s a police station, not a cafe. 

“Hawthorne, that's the wee lad’s name, well he was left without any identification or even a lick of actual proof that his parents have truly been killed. Person didn't even bother going through the proper channels. Not to mention the load of shite that's written in that note you got in your hands. So excuse me if I’m a bit sceptical meself of Lord and Lady Potter’s assumed deaths. The only proof we have is that letter right there.” she states jabbing her finger at the plastic bag.

“Right, well, we have just a few more follow up questions before we can let you go.” The  _ ‘bad’  _ police officer states with a sad and pitying smile. 

“Of course ya do.” Rosemary sighs. “Ya got two nobles out there missing and their wee bairn right here in your own station. Still, ya can't let an old lady go back ta’ bed.” Rosemary gripes annoyed before sighing. “Well, ask away.”

* * *

####  **Date:** November-01-1985 **\-- Time:** 8:15 am **\-- Location:** Great Britain, England, Surrey, Little Whinging, Little Whinging Police Station **  
** **POV:** David O'Connor **\-- Age;** 2 **\-- Species;** Squib **\-- Titles:** Deputy Officer of the Little Whinging Police Station

“I just don't understand! When could this have happened?!” Mrs. Petunia Dursely sobs ruining her formerly breathtaking makeup with her tears and tissues. “I just talked to my sister last night to tell her I was leaving the country!” she shrieks out before continuing to sob. "Do you have any- do you know what's- Do you know what's happened to my baby sister?" she desperately asks.

“We can't say for sure what happened yet. It’s still entirely possible that your sister is still alive.” David carefully and hesitantly explains. “For all, we know someone has simply kidnapped Heir Hawthorne Potter-Peverell. It is however also still possible someone has actually murdered Lord and Lady Potter-Peverell. It's simply too early in the investigation to tell either way."

“My deputy David's right. At the moment we're just covering every possible angle." The Chief explains. "Whatever the case is,  _ we will _ catch the one responsible for just leaving heir Hawthorne Potter on your porch and during a blizzard no less.”

Mrs. Dursely nods her head to show she understands as she continues gathering control over herself.

"For now, we are going to need you and your husband to stay in the area, at least until this investigation is done.”

“What about our move? Our house is on the market!” Mrs. Dursely shouts before hastily assuring “I’ll do anything to find the sicko, my nephew could have froze to death! It's just- Well we have a lot riding on this move you understand?”

“You’re moving to America, correct?”

“Yes. A lovely little town along the coast in California. I know Lily’s- that Lily’s well, she's currently missing, Her husband too.” Mrs. Dursley sniffs before drawing herself up. “But I- I can't lose this chance. I promised my husband it would be a fresh start. An escape from all the drama and now- Now my sister’s missing and someone's left her son on my front stoop. And during a blizzard no less!” 

"Tell you what we'll do, Mrs. Dursley.” The Chief says. “If you are willing to continue to corporate we should be able to make this whole process as quick and painless as we're legally able. You shouldn't have to lose your chance at a new life before you even have it. You've suffered enough."

* * *

####  **Date:** November-13th-1985 **\-- Time:** 12:35 am **\-- Location:** Great Britain, England, Surrey, Little Whinging, Little Whinging Police Station **  
** **POV:** David O'Connor **\-- Age;** 2 **\-- Species;** Muggle **\-- Titles:** Deputy Officer of the Little Whinging Police Station

Detective David O'Connor rereads the bizarre letter that the forensics team found in the toddler's onesie last week. According to the lab tests the original was written with green ink and quill on handmade parchment. Whoever wrote the letter worked hard to sell their story, he'll give them that. They’re still waiting on the labs to identify any parental relation to the poor orphan. If the boy even is an orphan that is. Picking up his pen David tries once again to find a code or a message hidden in the letter.

***^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^

To: Petunia and Vernon Dursley.

We regret to inform you that your sister, Lady Lillian Maris Potter nee Addams, and her husband, Lord James Fleamont Potter, were murdered in their cottage home as of 11:35 pm on October 31st. They were brave soldiers in the war that has wrecked our world for many generations now. Sadly their opposition to our current Dark Lord in the front lies drew his personal attention to them. We have left their only son, the sole heir to the Potter family, in your capable care. I expect you to raise the boy but not to spoil him. His name is Harry James Potter. His father’s family is all but dead and you and your husband are his only remaining family on his mother's side.

Harry is very special in our world. He is the first person to ever survive what is known as the killing curse. The killing curse has never failed to kill a target. Harry Potter is the only known survivor. If you accept Harry into your home you will be safe from attacks from both sides of the magical war currently tearing apart the world. We are counting on you and your husband to raise Harry to be humble and obedient. 

Harry Potter is now expected to defeat Voldemort (the dark wizard who killed Lily and James) and put an end to the war in our world. He is to do this by killing Voldemort at the cost of his life. The sooner he does this the better for all of us. We are counting on you, Petunia and Vernon Dursley, to raise Harry Potter to accept his fate.

As payment for your cooperation you will receive the following; 3,589 pounds and 399 pence a week from the Potter’s trust vault and full custody of Harry James Potter until he turns 17. We will be collecting him when he turns 11 as he is expected to attend Hogwarts at that time. Failure to comply with any of the listed statements will result in the loss of the blood protection Lily sacrificed her life for. 

Sincerely

Albus Dumbledore

***^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^

David O'Connor looks up at the sharp knock on his desk. “Chief.” he greets while putting down the copy of the letter .

“O'Connor” The chief greets “Any lead on what the hell the letter’s talking about?” Chief Brian Johnson asks.

“None so far. If it wasn't for how hard the suspect worked to ensure its authenticity I’d be tempted to call this a case of child abandonment. Have they found the child's parents yet?”

“Blood tests just came back. Mrs. Petunia Dursley is the maternal Aunt. She should keep custody. Rest of the mother’s family lives in America, France or Germany. No lead on his father's side though.”

“None?” David asks, confused.

“None. No parking tickets, no hospital visits, nothing. The past forty years are a complete blank. Forensics said they’d never seen anything like it. Right now, we’re thinking we’re dealing with some kind of cult.”

“Christ,” 

“Keep me posted David. The Durselys still plan to leave the country and right now I don't see any reason to stop them. But, we’ll need to alert the American authorities about this. The last thing we need is for these maniacs to get away with whatever they're planning.”

“Will do.”


	4. New Lives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before discovering their nephew on their doorstep, the Dursleys had decided to move to America. They decide not to let this setback stop them from leaving the UK so they can live their ideal lives.

#  **Chapter Four. New Lives**

Before discovering their nephew on their doorstep, the Dursleys had decided to move to America. They decide not to let this setback stop them from leaving the UK so they can live their ideal lives. ********

* * *

####  **POV:** Vernon Richard Dursley **\-- Age;** 24 **\-- Species:** Muggle **\-- Titles:** None

Mr. Vernon Dursley is quite aware of those Freaks with their Freakish powers and their unnatural worlds. Mind you, Vernon’s not aware of those monstrosities to the same extent as his wife, Mrs. Petunia Dursley nee Addams. Still, Mr. Vernon Dursley is quite aware of the Freaks and their unnatural worlds all the same. That's not to say Vernon related to any of those freaks of nature himself. Both his parents were perfectly normal and lived perfectly natural lives. Thank you very much! Vernon Dursely’s mother, Doris, was a housewife and his father, Richard, lived and breathed factory life. His father worked hard to save up for Vernon’s college career while providing the best he could for Vernon and his mother. 

Naturally, Vernon went to college to become a sales director for a factory himself. It’s his hope and belief that his son Dudely will continue the Dursley family tradition of slowly climbing the factory hierarchy. Maybe something in accounting, then again perhaps not. Whatever his little tike grows up to do it's sure to be something to be proud of. His two-year-old son is already diaper trained and has learned to shout the word ‘No’ quite well if Vernon does say so himself. Unfortunately, life hasn't been the best these last few years. There’ve been odd and unusual happenings since Vernon graduated secondary school but lately, it's gotten to be a bit much. 

There's only one explanation for such unnatural events. It's those blasted Freaks with their unnatural powers and their freakish worlds! Personally, Vernon’s had enough of those freaks interfering with his life’s day to day routine. Unlike the average British citizen Vernon knows about those monstrosities and that all the freaks are meant to stay hidden from the normal world. Rightfully so given that they have a mutation, a curse, or an incurable disease if you will. Whatever one wants to classify it as the lot of them are right to keep themselves well away from nice normal folk. Lately, however, those bloody monsters haven't been toeing the line as much as boldly dancing across it. 

Vernon’s wife and soulmate, Mrs. Petunia Dursely nee Addams, was unfortunately born to a family cursed with one of those freaks. Petunia's sister, Lillian, is a wand wielding, potion brewing, rune carving, Latin chanting, honest to god witch. Petunia was in tears and nearly inconsolable when she told him. She still flinches when forced to mention the dark satin on her family. Now, most of those freaks rub Vernon the wrong way but Vernon refused to put up with anything that made his wife hysterical like that. They've gone 13 years blessed without any contact from those bloody monsters. Unfortunately, the entire freakish community of occult fanatics have recently managed to track them down.

The last straw was when a business dinner of his was interrupted by a group of those bloody freaks! A crackpot old man and his entire army of people in dresses just welcomed themselves to his reserved table to congratulate him for some sort of witchcraft Petunia's Freakish sister had done! The insane herd refused to leave! The freaks lost Vernon his budding promotion with Grunnings Drill company. That was a bloody expensive dinner reservation! 140 pounds in reservation alone right down the drain! Vernon had had quite enough. He decided it was time to leave the UK altogether. God only knows what connections those maniacs have locally. Petunia was enthusiastic with her consent and equally eager to get away from any reminder of her Freakish sister. 

Since neither of them spoke anything other than good old British English proper their options were shockingly limited. That just made the decision on location easier in Vernon’s opinion. They quickly decided on America over Australia or even Canada. Australia is too freakish and Canada may as well be in an eternal winter from what they've seen and read. Petunia was dead set on moving into a larger house. Four bedrooms, five-bath minimum and she wanted it to be a Queen Anne or a Victorian home  _ at least. _ Vernon easily caved to her whims. Happy wife happy life. That's his motto. After a bit of searching, he settled the deal on the perfect property. A five-bedroom, six-bath, Queen Anne. It came with an already established garden, pool, large yard and a nice sized shed out back too. The house was just renovated and repainted making it near perfect. 

It was a bit much but the house met Petunia's criteria in addition to his own. It was also along the coastline of California. They’ve both always wanted to live along the coast so the find was a diamond in the ruff. The historic house and the new furniture were all quickly bought and paid for. Vernon admittedly splurged but he felt the new start was worth every pound. Once again Petunia was ecstatic. Apparently Petunia has family in the city of Beacon Hills, California. Despite not knowing that beforehand Vernon was happy enough for her. He didn't want her to be completely alone in a new county. Not to mention most of her family are from money and are sure to want to help them out.

They were all ready for the move. Everything they wanted to keep was packed and shipped to their new home. Their agent even ensured the desired updates on the property had been completed. All that was left to be done was wait for Vernon’s contract with Grunnings Drill company to expire. Then, two weeks before the move, Petunia woke up to find a baby just abandoned on the front stoop overnight during a blizzard. Nothing was with the boy but a short and bizarre note for identification. Vernon was spending the night in a hotel near London so he wasn't present when the tot was found. Apparently the toddler had broken into wailing tears alerting the neighbours to the situation. So three of their neighbours plus Petunia and Dudley took the abandoned boy to the local hospital and made a report with the police before calling Vernon. 

Vernon had spent the previous day working on signing a new deal with the director of Grunnings in America. He was exhausted, hungover and beyond lucky that the American Director had been visiting for a tour of the factory the day before. Unfortunately, Vernon couldn't sleep off his celebratory liquor. Petunia’s sister was apparently dead and their nephew was just left on their front stoop like the morning paper. Petunia was in such a state he had no choice but to head home. So Vernon quickly called and explained his situation to his shocked and sympathetic secretaries, Darcy Roberson and Marie Tompson. Both women immediately set to work rescheduling the following day’s appointments for the next week. Everyone was extremely accommodating in addition to being rightfully shocked and sympathetic to his bizarre situation. 

By the time Vernon got home Petunia had already made it home from the local hospital and had spoken to the local police. She had filed a child abandonment report, ensured someone was looking into her sister's supposed murder and gathered the necessary files for guardianship on the abandoned freak. According to the note, Petunia's sister and brother in law were murdered in some sort of civil war between two factions of the freaks. The couple's freakish offspring has been left with them for safekeeping until the boy turns eleven. Apparently the author of the note views them as some sort of foster home and expects the boy to attend some sort of freakish boarding school starting at eleven. Once again, Vernon was rightfully livid. 

The modern world has procedures in place for such things. Child services exist for a reason! Yet a barmy old man, who somehow became headmaster of those freaks secondary school, seems to view himself as immune to such basic governmental procedures. According to the police files and necessary DNA tests, the idiot even wrote the wrong name and birth date down for his nephew! Honestly, the entire situation is completely ridiculous and entirely illegal. Mr. Vernon Dursley and his wife Mrs. Petunia Dursley nee Addams would not stand to be a willing part of it! Unfortunately, they had no choice. So they were forced to take the freak to America with them. 

* * *

####  **Date:** November-28th-1985 **\-- Time:** 10:45 pm **\-- Location:** Dursley Home, 0013 Twilight Hill, Beacon Hills, California, America  
 **POV:** Petunia Amethyst Dursley nee Addams **, -- Age;** 23 **\-- Species:** Squib **\-- Titles:** None.

“Alright, Pet, we're here!” Vernon boasts with a happy smile as he pulls their new van up a drive. 

Petunia looks up from her fashion magazine and breaks into a wide grin at the sight of their new home as the van is packed into a carport. “Oh, Vernon!” she gasps in shock, having only heard his apparently lacklustre descriptions thus far. “It's perfect!” She gushes as she rushes to unbuckle and get out of the van.

The massive Queen Anne has a fresh bright coat of blue, white and purple paint giving it a charming storybook appearance. The front garden is full of white and pink rose bushes and she can already see a nice space to add more flowers along the fresh concrete path leading from the fence to the carport and then to the door. What gives her pause is the sound of rushing water coming from behind the tall hedges, which seemingly hide a massive wooden fence.

“Vernon!” she shrieks in a panic. “Vernon, we have a leak! The house must be flooded! I can hear it filling up the yard already!” Petunia begins to panic about the costs in repairs alone before her husband's laugh reaches her ears. “And just what is so funny?” She demands. “We have spent most of our savings on this place and now the house is ruined!” she shrieks enraged at his poor critical thinking skills.

“Did I mention the pool out back?” Vernon asks with a wide grin.

“We have our own pool?!” Petunia gasps before rushing to find the apparently well-hidden gate that will lead her to the backyard.

* * *

####  **Date:** November-28th-1985 **\-- Time:** 11:39 pm **\-- Location:** Dursley Home, 0013 Twilight Hill, Beacon Hills, California, America **  
** **POV:** Vernon Richard Dursley **\-- Age;** 24 **\-- Species:** Muggle **\-- Titles:** None.

While his wife explores their new backyard Vernon moves to begin carrying in the luggage they brought over by plane. Thankfully Petunia's brothers Gomez and Will were more than happy to meet them at the airport and watch their son, Dudley, and their freakish nephew while they settled into their new home. When Petunia said she had family that lived locally Vernon didn't realize she meant close enough to share a school district. In hindsight, he probably should have asked just where her siblings and cousins lived.

Even though he changed his name from Addams to Graham Petunia’s eldest brother Will seems alright. They probably won't see a lot of him though. What with the man off working for the FBI and teaching at the local college. Then there's Will’s dogs. Petunia mentioned something about the man collecting strays but well everyone has their quirks and Vernon’s own sister breeds dogs for a living so who’s he to talk. His brother in law has likely simply gotten lonely being in his 20’s and having still not found his soulmate. Happens to the best of people sometimes. 

They’ll need to keep Dudley away from Petuina’s other brother though. Something about that Gomez Addams just doesn't seem quite right to Vernon. He hasn't quite put his finger on what makes him stick out just yet but something about the man isn't quite normal by Vernon Dursley's standards. The man may dress sharp and talk and walk with class but there's something decidedly freakish about the man. Vernon wouldn't put it past him to be mixed up with the wrong crowd. He’ll keep mull about it for now but Vernon’s not leaving his son anywhere near that man or his family unsupervised.

* * *

####  **Date:** November-28th-1985 **\-- Time:** 10:45 pm **\-- Location:** Addams mansion, 0001 Cemetery Lane, Beacon Hills, California, America  
 **POV:** Wilhelm Jasper Graham-Addams **, -- Age;** 23 **\-- Species:** Werepire **\-- Titles:** Count of; Addams, Graves, Graham and Munster

Will has always loved his little sister’s but between Petunia and Lillian, he’s always preferred the little spitfire that was Lillian Addams. Petunia has always preferred to live in her perfect little world which she has painstakingly crafted from deceit and denial. At this point most of the family are fairly certain Petunia has somehow managed to completely convince herself Lily was the only one with magic in the family. 

No one realized just how bad her lies and delusions had become until long after she had distanced herself from the family. In fact, it took Lily pointing it out on her own wedding day for their parents to face the fact that they had long since lost their eldest daughter. Now, looking at his little nieces and nephews as they play in the nursery room Will’s shaken with the newest revelation the family has come to. 

Petunia had nearly forgotten them all in her mad desperation to live a perfectly normal muggle life. Petunia's own husband thought nothing of mentioning how he had believed they all died years apart in some accident or another. The only constellation the family has is that Petuina's soulmate, a Vernon Dursely, seemingly strives to live as desperately normal as his sister. To make matters far worse, little Lillian has died and Petunia never bothered to inform anyone. They have no way of finding her grave at the moment to perform her death rights much less the revival necessary to wake her and her husband. 

Yes, they have seemingly lost Petunia and any children she raises but the family refuses to let Petunia's madness infect Lillian’s child. Lillian may be lost for the moment but they still have her son. Sister or not, Will will be damned if he allows Petunia to drive anyone else from the family. Hawthorne Potter-Black-Addams-Lestrange is a werepire and he's family. They won't let him grow up ignorant of his lineage. From what they have managed to understand of his sister's mindset if Petunia has her way little Harry will grow up believing himself to be an abnormality at worst and an ordinary human magic-user at best.

Gomez and Morticia have already made arrangements with their family who live locally. Cousin Lily and Herman Munster have already offered to help Morticia and Gomez raise little Harry. Cousin Rosemary and her husband Boris Sawyer have even set it up so all the kids will grow up attending the same muggle and magical schools. Will has offered to watch the kids he can but right now his attention is set on tracking down his wayward soulmate. Aside from helping the family hunt for food his job at the FBI has helped Will track his evasive soulmate down. Until he manages to catch the man, his attention will be split. Thankfully his family understands his dilemma.


	5. Growing Pains

#  **Chapter Five. Growing Pains**

* * *

####  **Date:** July-28th-1986 **\-- Time:** 12:00 pm **\-- Location:** Addams mansion, 0001 Cemetery Lane, Beacon Hills, California, America  
 **POV:** Hawthorn Jameson Regulus Potter-Black-Addams-Lestrange **, -- Age;** 03 **\-- Species:** Pureblood Werepire **\-- Titles:** Heir Count; Potter-Black-Addams-Lestrange.

At 3 years old Hawthorne has thick, raven hair just as untamable wild as his father’s and iridescent neon green eyes matching his mother’s. He is beginning to talk and understand his family’s many native tongues clearer each day. As he grows, Hawthorne’s curiosity grows with him. Before he was stuck in a small home with only his parents for company. While his Mum and Da seem to have vanished he now has more places to explore and loyal playmates in the form of his cousins Wednesday, Veronica, Pugsley and Eddie. 

Today they are enjoying a game with his Aunt Morticia’s pet lion, Kitty-Cat. She is proudly showing them around the Addams large estate and letting them take turns riding on her back. Hawthorne laughs as Pugsley tries unsuccessfully to climb upon Kitty-Cat’s back. He, Wednesday and Veronica have already successfully managed to ride the large cat around the house but Pugsley and Eddie still seem to be having a bit of trouble with it.

“Hawthorne, my little snake,” Hawthorne looks up at the sound of his Uncle Will’s surprised voice. He lifts his arms into the air wanting to be picked up. Uncle Will lifts him up off the floor before tossing him into the air. Hawthorne laughs joyously as he falls back into his Uncle Will’s waiting arms. It is well past midnight and as such the house is buzzing with life.

“How long have you little devils been out of your cribs?” Uncle Gomez asks a lit cigar dangling from his lips as he picks up Pugsley and Wednesday.

Hawthorne pouts as his Uncle Will picks up Veronica and Kitty-Cat walks away with a swish of her tail. “Bye-Bye -itty at.” Hawthorne calls proudly demonstrating his growing vocabulary in front of his favourite Uncles and cousins. 

“Bye.” Wednesday and Veronica call waving goodbye to their friend while Pugsley and Eddie gurgle.

“So, Hawthorne. What do you want to do to celebrate your upcoming birthday?” His Uncle Will asks as they travel to the family room. Hawthorne stares at him in thought before going back to looking around. Hawthorne perks up as they pass the kitchens. The smells of his Grandmama’s delicious cooking is floating throughout the house from behind that door. “We need to start planning. The end of the month is in just a few days after all,” Hawthorne blinks up at his Uncle Will before babbling away to Wednesday in a tongue that isn't all English but not completely baby babble either. Meanwhile, his two Uncles begin a discussion as to what they can do as a family as they make their way to the living room. 

“Hello, Gomez darling, children,” Aunt Morticia greets looking up from her sewing as they enter the room. It's a constant struggle for her Lily and Rose, making every outfit they can for the children before they outgrow them. Petunia buys her son’s clothing. They try not to judge but it is hard, seeing one of their own in name brand pastels. The poor boy hasn't been around as often as little Hawthorne either despite Petunia recently moving to be so close and technically being the guardian of both Dudley and Hawthorne.

“Tish!”

“Mama!” Wednesday and Pugsley shout joyfully.

“Mon Cher,” Aunt Morticia replies, standing gracefully and abandoning her sewing.

“Morticia, that's French!” Uncle Gomez croons and Aunt Morticia glides across the room.

“French!” Hawthorne repeats happily before he finds himself tossed into the air alongside Veronica before his Uncle Will catches them both. “That's right it was French. Very good.” his Uncle Will praises as his Aunt and Uncle reunite with a kiss. 

“Will and I were discussing what to do for Hawthorne’s third birthday. Have you any thoughts?” Uncle Gomez asks as he pulls away from Aunt Morticia. 

Hawthorne startles as he and Veronica are placed back on the floor before becoming distracted by Aunt Lily’s black cat, Kitty. “Why not another trip to the zoo?” he hears Aunt Morticia suggest “It could become a new birthday tradition,” she adds thoughtfully before he and Wednesday are distracted by Grandpa Munster's pet raven, Poe. 

* * *

####  **Date:** November-01-1992 **\-- Time:** 12:00 pm **\-- Location:** Addams mansion, 0001 Cemetery Lane, Beacon Hills, California, America  
 **POV:** Hawthorn Jameson Regulus Potter-Black-Addams-Lestrange **, -- Age;** 09 **\-- Species:** Pureblood Werepire **\-- Titles:** Heir Count; Potter-Black-Addams-Lestrange.

To the muggle world the Addamses are known for their bizarre nature, massive wealth and seemingly indestructible biology. The magical world recognizes the same however there they are respected for their innate connection to obscure magic, magiks, sorcery, and witchcraft. Such powers are easily accessible to their bloodline due to being practised and respected for generations. It is one of the reasons his family and clan are so indestructible. Of course, such power doesn't come without a cost. It requires the constant flow of fresh blood, pain, and worship to keep it strong. Something they eagerly provide. Tonight is a night of one such ritual.

Hawthorne has grown paler allowing his skin to reflect the moonlight that feeds his family’s wild magik and tames in comparison to wizarding magic. His wild raven hair is longer, brushing over his cheeks. He hopes to one day grow it out to reach his shoulders. But not yet. He wants to keep his boyish features for a while yet. Hawthorne shares a smile with his cousins as they sacrifice a criminal to appease the Gods who gifted them their life and magic. The bound man screams behind his gag but no one can hear him as the flames lick his skin. Hawthorne sighs in bliss as his magic wraps around him and increases in its strength and potency. Had the bound man been innocent they would have been punished justly. 

This year he, Wednesday, Eddie and Veronica will turn 10 and receive their acceptance letters to Mockingbird Academy. As natural beast speakers and parseltongue, their family has had a standing reservation since the local school was founded. For the past three months, their family has increased the difficulty of their lessons on physical combat, potions, fencing, etiquette, and ballroom dancing. This has caused them to spend more time than usual at each other’s estates. It has also caused Pugsley’s lessons to fall to the wayside. Naturally, Pugsley has grown jealous. Pugsley revels in the elaborate art of crafting explosives, and potions. Thus they should have expected his retaliation. Fortunately, his family is one of the necromancers and repairing the living room hardly took any effort in comparison. 

* * *

####  **Date:** November-01-1992 **\-- Time:** 12:00 pm **\-- Location:** Addams mansion, 0001 Cemetery Lane, Beacon Hills, California, America  
 **POV:** Hawthorn Jameson Regulus Potter-Black-Addams-Lestrange **, -- Age;** 09 **\-- Species:** Pureblood Werepire **\-- Titles:** Heir Count; Potter-Black-Addams-Lestrange.

Hawthorne laughs wildly as he sidesteps the knife that was aimed at his head before twirling around and catching it between his teeth. It is a trick he has been working on for a while. Thankfully Wednesday and Eddie were more than happy to help him. Pugsley and Veronica clap from where they are seated on a wizarding trunk before going back to work on their newest bomb. Thanks to Uncle Gomez’s advice it’s nearly complete.

“Children! Your Uncle Will is here!” Aunt Morticia calls from downstairs.

“We’re coming!” they call before putting everything away.

“Who’s Uncle Will?” Veronica asks as they walk through the dark halls.

“Uncle Will’s not been around as much this year since he's finally managed to narrow down his hunt for his soulmate. He's the one who watches me when Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon leave on vacation. He's been staying in a cabin in Wolf Trap Virginia for the past year hoping to earn his soulmate’s trust.”

“Oh, I remember him!” Veronica exclaims happily. “He’s an FBI agent right?” 

“Yes.” Wednesday responds “Uncle Will works with the police and FBI helping cover-up or catch killers depending on who they are and what they do.” she explains before jumping on the stair rail and sliding down everyone else followers her lead.

“Will we have a lesson today?” Pugsley asks once everyone has landed in the foyer.

“Of course! Today's lessons are on firearms and pack mentality” Uncle Will declares with a wide wolfish grin.


	6. The Invasion of the Owls

#  **Chapter Six. The Invasion of the Owls**

* * *

####  **Date:** August-02-1994 **\-- Location:** Ministry of Magic Headquarters, Whitehall, London, England, UK.

“So, to summarize your delusional plan, you want to send this year’s school letters with entire flocks rather than the sole owl.” Minister Fudge asks in disbelief wondering if he needs his ears checked by a healer or if this particular headmaster has been left to go senile.

“Yes.” Dumbledore agrees, smiling joyfully.

“No.” Minister Fudge responds in a firm dismissal before summoning his suddenly missing gavel and bringing it down with a loud *Bang* “In fact as of August-02-1994 at 10 o'clock pm it is hereby illegal to send  **any** flock of owls, ravens or other birds to deliver one or multiple letters to anyone at any one time. All in favour of this new law raise your wand and cast your vote.” he orders. 

In the centre of the room the votes are displayed in a golden light. Minister Fudge looks at the wand count and leans back surprised to see a unanimous vote in favour of his new law. Straightening back up he picks up the document reading it over. After finishing the scroll twice and revising it with Madam Bones he picks up his quill and adds both his magical and handwritten signatures to the paper as the others in the courtroom do the same. Once the document glows in acceptance by Lady Magic he addresses the courtroom.

“A unanimous vote in favour of preventing anyone from sending out an entire flock of birds to deliver single messages has been passed.” He summarizes “Court adjourned.” *Bang* “Next case.” Everyone in the courtroom begins gathering their papers and pulling out the papers for the next case while talking quietly amongst themselves.

“I’m sorry but I’m afraid I must disagree with the court,” Dumbledore argues to the shock of the court causing it to go dead silent.

“I beg your pardon?” the minister asks. He's taken aback by the obvious disrespect to the law. “I will repeat myself for you this once. No. In case you do not understand the context of the word allow me to explain. No, the Hogwarts staff will not send any flock of owls, ravens or any other birds to deliver one or multiple letters to students, teachers or family members. This law applies to all establishments, organizations and individuals under our country’s magical jurisdiction. The answer to your inquiry here today is a firm and definite ‘No’.”

“I see. Allow me to explain our grave situation Mr. Fudge.” The entire courtroom gasps and hastily readjusts their paperwork to display the defendant's information taken aback by his obvious disrespect to the proper address and blatant disregard for authority. “It is my hope that this act will not only find the lost Potter heir but convince Mr. Potter to attend-”

*Bang* “Order!” The Minister bangs his gavel down on the podium trying to interrupt an unperturbed and clearly delusional Headmaster. The members of the Wizengamot whisper to one another in shock, confusion and outrage at a mere secondary school Headmaster's audacity in the face of the Magical law.

“-because as we all know the prophecy clearly states-”

*Bang* “Order in the courtroom!” *Bang* “Order!”

“-and as he is our only hope to stop he-who-must-not-be-named-”

*Bang* “Order!” *Bang* “Order!” *Bang* “There will be order in my courtroom!”

“-will be an entertaining experience for all the students. In fact, I don't see why we should exclude any students from this experience. To further impress muggleborns I was thinking of simply listing their full name, age and address. However if we apply tracking spells to the birds themselves-” 

Minister Fudge shares a disbelieving look with a pissed off Madam Bones who is the head of the magical law enforcement across the United Kingdom before bringing down his gavel once again. The now near silent courtroom sits quietly fuming at the clearly deranged Hogwarts headmaster. Many are wondering if his half-blood ancestry has finally begun to show, thus turning the man senile.

*Bang* “Order in my courtroom, I say!” *Bang* “Order!” *Bang*

“So, I'm afraid I must insist that at least the first years receive their letters in this grand fashion. Because Harry Potter must attend Hogwarts or all hope is lost.” Headmaster Albus Dumbledore finishes with a grandfatherly smile.

“I do believe you have made the situation quite clear.” Minister Fudge admits hesitantly sitting down his well-worn gavel. “You are willing to break the statue of secrecy to ensure you discourage countless students from attending this year's term,” he states with false calm. Inside he’s focusing on controlling his magic and aura from showing or acting out. 

Everyone inside the courthouse is in a similar state of focus, working on controlling their magic. They're all in varying stages of outrage and disgust at this Albus Dumbledore’s attempt to force them to do something so shamefully stupid. 

“I for one am both outraged and appalled that you, a secondary School Headmaster, are willing to go this far to drag a child safely living far away from your madness into a dangerous environment simply to adhere to a prophecy that everyone knows does not exist.”

“Excuse me?” Dumbledore asks, taken aback.

“I will not authorize this breach of security.” Minister Fudge continues over Dumbledore's attempts at explaining the prophecy's validity. “In fact, if I find you even attempt to follow through with this deranged plan of yours I will have you arrested and thrown in Azkaban for breaking The Statute of Secrecy and attempting to put a minor at risk.”

“Now see here, I am Albus Dumbledore!” Albus Dumbledore yells outraged as if that will change anything. Absently the court wonders if the man thinks he holds some sort of power in this situation. At that thought, many once again look through his identification papers for any sort of titles or even awards. Finding none the courts return to staring down the unrepentant secondary school Headmaster. 

“The court is aware of your name Mr. Dumbledore and if you interrupt me one more time during this proceeding you will find yourself facing far worse consequences then you are already. Now, as I was saying. As of this year, you will be under constant security watch until further notice. If we find  _ even a hint  _ that you have done something so outrageously stupid as what you've just implied with the wizarding post you will be removed from your position of Headmaster by the end of the year.” *Bang* “Court adjourned.”   


“Mr. Fudge-”

“It is Minister Fudge and as the Minister, I have work to do. I advise you to leave before I ask the guards to make you do so.” 

* * *

####  **Date:** August-13th-1994 -- **Location:** Malfoy Manor, Wales, UK **.**

“Mother, Help!” Draco screams as he uncharacteristically runs full tilt through the family manor.

“Help!” Blaise, Pansy and Theo each repeat as they follow quickly behind.

“Ahhhh! Why is this happening?!!” Vincent and Gregory scream as they run just behind the group.

“We don't have time for questions!!” Pansy screams back as she stumbles and her silk dress gets caught on a table tearing at the seam.

“Just run!!” Draco yells back to his friends as he and Blaise grab onto Pansy’s hand pulling her up and forward into a sprint.

“Draco!?” Narcissa cries out in surprise from the sitting room watching as her son and his friend group run past the doorway. The party of mothers freeze at the sight of hundreds of letters single-handedly carving a path through the elaborate and formerly pristine manor. Narcissa rushes to the floo in alarm to call for help. Meanwhile, the rest of her friend group begin calling for their house-elves while rushing after their children in distress.

“Please, help us!!!” The children call back.

“I recognize the spell. Don't use your wands, it will only make the effects worse.” Lady Crabbe warns two seconds too late. Lady Zabini had already begun setting the letters aflame. 

They all watch in horror as the hordes of animated letters simply catch fire and then multiply before chasing after the children setting terrified and fleeing living portraits aflame in their wake. Thankfully all of the portraits of ancestors and former familiars managed to escape to fireproof frames in time. The still life’s and the landscapes are not so lucky. 

“Thank the Norns we have copies.” A Malfoy ancestor from the 17th-century remarks from the crowded pub painting before ordering a stiff drink.

Thinking fast Lady Parkinson wandlessly traps half the flaming missives in a containment field. Lady’s Goyle and Lady Crabbe follow the children while wandlessly warding each entry and doorway they come across. After securing the warding around the letters Lady Parkinson hikes up her dress rushing after them as they make a sharp turn down the hall. An abashed Lady Zabini follows quickly after her. 

Sadly, the manor is quite large and several entryways were naturally missed, while others overlooked in their distress. As the flocks of birds and hordes of letters close in on the group, the mothers gather their terrified children into their arms and apparate back into the sitting room. Immediately upon their arrival Lady Goyle and LAdy Crabbe begin warding the crystal windows and oakwood doorways and walls. 

They all watch, each silently praying to their patron Gods, as entire flocks of owls, ravens, dove’s, pigeons and robins approach the windows and hordes upon hordes of letters pound against the walls and the doorway. Lady Malfoy has successfully reported the incident to both the Unspeakables and the Aurors when letters try coming in through the floo. She is forced to close the connection and they all wait in terror for someone to rescue them from whatever curse has been placed on their post.

* * *

####  **Date:** August-13th-1994 **\-- Location:** Diggory Lodge, Northern Ireland, UK **.**

“This is outrageous!” Lord Diggory shouts working up a sweat setting the letters aflame without harming the family’s three-story hunting cabin.

“I don't understand why they haven't fixed the bloody post by now!” Heir Cedric Diggory shouts over the noise only to fall back and scream as more Hogwarts letters crash through the 19th century stained glass windows. 

Cedric manages to cast a perfect wandless protego shield covering him, his father and the family dog like a dome. They all watch helplessly terrified as the letters and owls continue to flood in from the living room to the Kitchen. Cedric stares wide-eyed watching as the piles begin to head for the open flames of the connecting fireplace. In his first case of accidental magic since he started Hogwarts two years ago, all the letters spontaneously combust. The action startles the owls and other birds causing them to fall a few feet to the floor before they right themselves and look to each other in confusion.

* * *

####  **Date:** August-13th-1994 -- **Location:** Longbottom Nature Reserve, Scotland, UK.

“I have half a mind to send you to Beauxbatons, Neville! We have sent them a letter accepting their invitation to Hogwarts! There is no need for all of this!” Lady Longbottom shrieks out as letters continue to bounce off her shield and fall down into the garden flattening the rose’s, the bushes and the other flora under their weight. She’s shielding the Potter family Lily’s with her body and as much of the garden as she can manage with a massive shield charm.

“You mean they're doing this on purpose?!” Heir Neville Longbottom demands strengthening his wandless defensive shield over the acres of priceless prehistoric plants. Despite being proud of his ability to finally produce more than earth magic, such a dire situation should never have been necessary.

“Yes, and I will be having words with that over-glorified headmaster. First your parents and now this?!”

* * *

####  **Date:** August-13th-1994 **\--** **Location:** Muggle London, England, UK **.**

***BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP***

*This is an emergency broadcast. We advise all our viewers and listeners to remain indoors with their doors and windows locked today. If you are not inside please find shelter now. In an unprecedented historic event, owls and other birds across Great Britain are diverting from their migratory and behavioural patterns and at times outright attacking households, business, cars and people. We can only hope a larger scale event does not follow. At this time, we are unable to determine if other countries are also being affected as well. Please stay tuned for more updates on this developing news story.*

***BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP***

* * *

####  **Date:** August-15th-1994 **\-- Time:** 12:00 pm **\-- Location:** Addams mansion, 0001 Cemetery Lane, Beacon Hills, California, America  
 **POV:** Hawthorn Jameson Regulus Potter-Black-Addams-Lestrange **, -- Age;** 10 **\-- Species:** Pureblood Werepire **\-- Titles:** Heir Count; Potter-Black-Addams-Lestrange.

Hawthorne, Eddie, Wednesday and Veronica are all ten going on eleven and about to begin their second year at Mockingbird Academy. Pugsley is one year behind them but he has advanced his potions skills far enough to keep up with their work at home. As is the tradition in most magical families they are using time-turner's to continue with their muggle classes and education. Right now they're on fall break and there seems to be a bird infestation covering the globe. Beacon Hills, California seems to be particularly affected. 

The local muggle news stations have made several emergency warnings and are following the story religiously. Most everyone is joking about the birds not just being an infestation but an outright invasion. There have been reports of owls, vultures, robins, and ravens swooping down and attacking children while they play. The birds have broken into people's homes and cars. The pesky birds even attacked the local FBI office where Uncle Will works forcing everyone to open fire. Most schools have cancelled classes and most places of business are closed. Everyone has been advised to remain at home. The world is in Chaos due to these birds.

In retaliation, their local mayor has issued a kill on sight order for all invasive or attacking birds. The nation’s environmentalists are up in arms over the public’s treatment of the invading pests. Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon and Dudely have taken off on a hunting trip to escape the insane feathered madness. Hawthorne and his remaining family have been using the annoying creatures as archery and firearm practice. In turn, Grandma has been teaching them every way she knows how to cook a bird. So far they're up to 58 meals in just two days. It’s not looking promising for a future meal without bird meat. 

All the magicals have realized that some idiotic wizard is trying to blatantly break the statute of secrecy. Every bird in every hord has at least one copy of a wizarding school acceptance letter. Wherever Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is they're going to be flooded with new students. His own family have decided to see what all the fuss is about and are considering transferring everyone’s attendance. According to Uncle Will, and Cousin Itt, the Magical law enforcement officers around the world are overworked keeping the statue of secrecy in place. The Unspeakables have even taken to capturing the birds and having them tested for magical residue. 

* * *

####  **Date:** August-29th-1994 **\-- Location:** Ministry of Magic Headquarters, Whitehall, London, England, Great Britain.

“So, to summarize, you sent this year’s muggleborn school acceptance letters with entire flocks of owls rather than the sole owl that has traditionally been sent.” Minister Fudge begins pausing to glare down at an unrepentant Headmaster to the sound of papers shuffling. “As for those in predominantly pureblood households you charmed the letters to chase the children and multiply in addition to the odd birds you sent when you ran out of owls to send-off.”

“Yes.” Dumbledore agrees. “I am sure you can all understand why I did so.”

“No.” the entire courtroom unanimously responds in firm and angry disapproval before becoming abashed at speaking in the place of the minister. 

The Aurors and Unspeakables who have all testified are still covered in feathers, ash, blood and grime. In fact, nearly everyone is in an obvious state of disarray. The exceptions being Lord Lucius Malfoy and Lady Longbottom who are wearing last year’s robes. While that is normally unusual enough to warrant headline news in both the Prophet and the Quibbler it is seen as a sign of dire times and is thus ignored in favour of the perpetrator. The two nobles share an assessing look before nodding at each other and for once turn to face their joint power on the fool who thought it wise to anger them both. Though they do not know it yet, this will be the first of many such court dealings.

“When you asked this courtroom for permission to send out the Hogwarts attendance letters and grade reports via a flock of owls not only did every Wizengamot seat vote a unanimous no, the first unanimous vote in ten years might I add, but a new law was made and promptly passed to prevent such a situation from  **_ever_ ** occurring.”

“I’m sorry but I’m afraid it was a necessary evil. Sometimes the laws must be broken for the greater good.” Albus Dumbledore explains to the shock and disgust of the court.

“I do believe that once again you have made the situation quite clear.” Minister Fudge admits. “You, Albus Dumbledore, have made it clear you are willing to break multiple laws to ensure you discourage countless students from attending this year's term,” he states with false calm. “You, Albus Dumbledore, have made it quite clear you are willing to break our most important law and put the lives and continued existence of the entire magical community at risk. You, Albus Dumbledore, have single-handedly wiped out two-thirds of Britain's magical owls and subsequently untold portions of our other birds with your actions. In addition, we are now one insult away from a war with China, Japan, Russia and the United States.”

“I beg your pardon?” Dumbledore asks, taken aback.

“I assure you those are not the worst repercussions of your actions.” Minister Fudge continues. “We did not authorize this breach of security. In fact, you even admitted to breaking the law to follow through with this insane plan of yours. I should have you arrested and thrown in Azkaban for breaking The Statute of Secrecy alone. However, I will not and that is simply because now is simply not the time for such an action.” Minister Fudge sighs pinching the bridge of his nose unsure as to why England’s King and Queen have chosen to act as they have but trusting the decision nonetheless.

Dumbledore smiles jovially “I’m glad the Wizengamot has realized the dire situation we are in. If I may-”

“No, you may not.” Minister Fudge hastily interrupts. “Albus Dumbledore as of August-13th-1994 at 3 o'clock am you are under constant security watch for life. If we find even a hint that you have done or will do something so outrageously stupid as what you've just done with the wizarding post, you will be removed from your position of Headmaster immediately. Furth-”

“I’m sorry I can't allow that.”

Everyone pauses to blink in shock and confusion at the man's audacity before Minster Fudge continuous “Furthermore-”

“You see-”

*Bang* “Furthermore,” Fudge continues nodding his thanks to the guards who have cuffed and silenced Albus Dumbledore during his rant about Voldemort's return. “-all your past actions as Headmaster will be looked through by five separate parties. If anything seems- Pardon me. If anything, even hints at pointing in the direction of insanity or at being dangerous to anyone in the magical community it will be stopped by the Auror’s, Unspeakables and then this court.” *Bang* “Court adjourned. Next case!”


	7. The Dursley’s terrible, horrible, very odd, month

#  **Chapter Seven. The Dursley’s terrible, horrible, very odd, month.**

* * *

####  **Date:** August-04-1994 **\-- Time:** 10:45 pm **\-- Location:** Dursley Home, 0013 Twilight Hill, Beacon Hills, California, America  
**POV:** Petunia Amethyst Dursley nee Addams **, -- Age;** 23 **\-- Species:** Squib **\-- Titles:** None.

Petunia, her visiting sister-in-law Marge and her neighbours look down at the letter that seemingly just fell from the sky and onto Petunia’s new glass picnic table in complete silence and confusion. They all spare each other _‘a look’_ as if to ensure that they have all seen it before putting down their lemonade and half-eaten sandwiches. Their group then searched the clear blue sky and the neatly mowed backyard as though a rogue mailman will appear before turning their attention back to the offending letter. Finally, Mrs. Mable Green from number three reaches over and picks it up off the platter of sandwiches. 

“How odd,” Mrs. Mabe Green says looking at the thick envelope over. “Where do you suppose it came from?” she asks the gathered group of friends.

“Well, I would say it blew in from the wind but it's not strong enough to lift a leaf off the ground much less a letter.” Mrs. Rachel Johsnson from number five says after giving it some thought.

“Well, it certainly couldn't have lifted this. Feel.” Mrs. Mabe Green says before passing the envelope around.

“I’ve never seen paper like this before in my life.” Mrs. Alison Roberts says before handing it to Mrs. Violet Hendriks.

Mrs. Violet Hendriks blinks in shock before adjusting her reading glasses and looking the envelope over. “This is parchment. I haven’t seen this high quality of parchment before outside of the library's archives but it is.”

“I want to say open it but we can't very well open some strangers' mail without breaking the law.” Ms. Marge Dursely points out reasonably once it's her turn to hold the letter.

“Who is it addressed to?” Petunia nervously asks.

“A Mr. H. Potter.” Marge states before handing the letter to her sister in law Petunia. 

“My nephew?” Petunia asks, reading the letter bewildered and worried. “Why would anyone be sending him mail using parchment?” she asks suddenly worried those freaks with magic have managed to track them down. 

“Perhaps you should read it over yourself before giving it to the boy.” Mrs. Violet Hendriks suggests seeing Petunia's worry. 

“No, I’m sure it's nothing.” Petunia brushes off hoping she can get away with ignoring the letter. “Probably another child’s idea of a prank,” she suggests.

“You're likely right.” Marge quickly agrees.

“So, are we still on for our hunting trip next week?” Mrs. Mabe Green asks changing the subject to more pleasant and familiar ground. 

“Yes.” Petunia quickly agrees grateful for the change in topic. “My brother Will has even offered his home in Wolf Trap, Virginia for us to use.” 

“I know my dog’s and I can't wait,” Marge says sparking a round of similar comments. 

* * *

####  **Date:** August-13th-1994 -- Time: 10:45 pm **\-- Location:** Dursley Home, 0013 Twilight Hill, Beacon Hills, California, America  
**POV:** Petunia Amethyst Dursley nee Addams **, -- Age;** 23 **\-- Species:** Squib **\-- Titles:** None.

“Heave, Gentlemen! Heave!” Mr. Doug Hendriks shouts.

“I’m heaving!” Vernon shouts back.

"What in the world could be blocking the door?" Petunia asks her best friends thoroughly embarrassed by the strange situation.

“I haven't the faintest.” Mrs. Violet Hendriks says, staring at the sight of their husbands working to open the Dursleys front door in bewilderment.

“Your home is always impeccably clean and we helped you tidy up just before we left.” Mrs. Mable Green points out. “You don't suppose our children got home early and made a mess of things before the party do you?”

“If they did Dudley will be hearing from me. We’ve been planning this get together for months.” Petunia says angrily at the thought. 

“Good Lord!” Mr. Wilson Green erupts as the sound of the door giving reaches their ears.

“What?” Petunia, Violet, and Mable ask as one.

“Letters. Millions of ‘em.” Mr. Douge Hendriks says aghast. 

Not quite believing it, Petunia, Violet and Mable walk closer and look over their husband's shoulders. There on the Dursley's floor and climbing all the way up covering their living room sofa and chairs are mounds upon mounds of letters. From the looks of things, the bizarre letters cover even the kitchen countertops and the stove. It's the most absurd fire hazard any of them have ever seen.

“Where did they all come from?” Mable asks, thoroughly confused.

“Someone must have broken in and put them here,” Vernon says seething at the thought of those freaks in his house. Petunia mentioned the letter but he never thought they would go so far as to fill his house with the blasted things.

“But why?” Petunia asks, thoroughly confused and terrified.

“I don't know but I’m reporting this to the police.” her husband says having already pulled out his mobile. 

“Good call Vernon.” Mr. Wilson Green praises “Prank like this is simply over the top. They're likely covering for something.”

“You don't suppose they stole anything do you.” Mr. Mable Green asks worriedly.

“Make sure to mention that to the police.” Petunia points out to her husband Vernon who nods and begins making the police report.

* * *

####  **Date:** August-14th-1994 -- Time: 10:45 pm **\-- Location:** Graham farmhouse, 0999 Wolf Trap, West Virginia, America  
**POV:** Petunia Amethyst Dursley nee Addams **, -- Age;** 23 **\-- Species:** Squib **\-- Titles:** None.

Petunia sits up in bed and turns on the bedside light. "Vernon, what _is_ that noise?"

“Not sure but it's too loud to be friendly,” Vernon grumbles as he gets out of bed and picks up his hunting rifle, loading it. 

Petunia slips out of bed and over to the wall silently loading her own gun grateful for the lessons her father gave her as a teen. She took to it like a duck to water. They enter the hallway to find Violet and Dougie Hendriks as well as Mable and Willson Green each sporting their own guns. After the bizarre letter prank and subsequent robbery, their families decided to go on their group vacation a bit earlier than planned. Together they head downstairs. They pass the children's rooms unsurprised to find them all loading their own rifles. 

"You lot stay up here." Dougie Hendriks quietly orders. Both the boys and the girls nod their heads.

The six of them silently make their way down the stairs, the moment Petunia steps foot on the last step the cabin door is blown in. Naturally, they open fire on the huge man who broke into Petunia's brother’s home. The man screams out in pain before falling backwards with a loud thud and then getting up to run away. 

They are all silent for a moment before Mable softly says “I-I’m going to call the police.” 

* * *

####  **Date:** August-20th-1994 -- Time: 10:45 pm **\-- Location:** Dursley Home, 0013 Twilight Hill, Beacon Hills, California, America  
**POV:** Petunia Amethyst Dursley nee Addams **, -- Age;** 23 **\-- Species:** Squib **\-- Titles:** None.

"We had to call the police while you were away too.” Mrs. Rachel Johsnson says as she sits down after fetching another pot of tea. 

“For the owls?” Petunia asks, confused. Since they've gotten back all they've heard about is owls and hoodlums speeding around in backfiring cars.

“No, no. We had the pest inspectors handle the owls. Nasty infestation if I ever saw one.” Mrs. Alison Roberts says with a shake of her head. “They had to euthanize at least three hundred. It made the news.”

“Oh, those poor dears.” Mrs. Mable Green says sadly.

“Nevermind the owls. Some couple tried to break into your house while you and Vernon were gone, Petunia.” Mrs. Rachel Johsnson says gently.

“What?!” Petunia demands aghast “Do they know who it was?”

“Yes. Caught the pair of them in the act.” Mrs. Rachel Johsnson assures. “It was a husband and wife duo.”

“Major age gap, not that either of them were young mind you.” Mrs. Alison Roberts adds “But the old man had a white beard down to his knees while the woman looked as though she could be my mother’s age.”

“Yes, and they were dressed in bizarre clothing. What did the newsman call it again?” Mrs. Rachel Johsnson asks.

“I believe he said something about the 1800’s or 1700’s style clothing.” Mrs. Alison Roberts says confused before taking a sip of her tea. “But what I remember are the neon colors on the old man's clothes. He looked like a highlighter factory blew up on him. The man couldn't match his clothes to save his life either.”

“It didn't help that they were both in dresses.” Mrs. Rachel Johsnson points out

“Dresses?” Mrs. Mable Green asks confused.

“Yes, they tried to tell us they were robes. Something about it being the latest fashion.” Mrs. Alison Roberts says in slight disgust.

"I wonder if they were committed?" Petunia hopes so. She certainly doesn't want anyone to let her run the streets senile.

“It was frightening. They were trying to convince the police that they knew you." Mrs. Rachel Johsnson says with a shake of her head. “They had an entire backstory even. Claimed to be old professors of your sisters.”

“What?” Petunia asks, alarmed. “My sister’s dead. Has been for years now. Why would anyone be looking for her now of all times?” 

“We know, dear. We’ve all only heard the story every time someone rudely asks about your nephew living with you.” Mrs. Alison Roberts says giving Petunia's knee a gentle pat. 

“We told them to come up with a better cover story and shut the door in their faces. Not that that stopped them.” Mrs. Rachel Johsnson says exasperated “They insisted you still lived in England. Even went as far as to claim Vernon still worked as a salesman for that dead-end drill factory.”

“Yes, and they kept going on about your nephew but they were calling him Harry Potter.” Mrs. Rachel Johsnson says before taking a sip of her tea. “Seems they believed he was here with you on vacation or some other nonsense,” Mrs. Rosemary Thompson says confused. 

“What in the world gave them that idea?” Mrs. Mable Green asks bewildered.

"I’m not sure. Personally I believe they should be placed in an asylum or at least on medication. There is good news, however.” Mrs. Rachel Johsnson says before picking up a chocolate chip cookie and taking a bite.

“Oh?” Petunia asks grateful for the respite from the shocking news.

“Yes, it seems the police are finally looking into that cat lady. She was seen talking to them, even bailed them out once she gathered the funds.” Mrs. Rachel Johsnson says happily.

“How did she pay for that?” Mrs. Mable Green asks, shocked. 

It's no secret among the city of Beacon Hills that the British cat lady can barely afford her own home much less her numerous cats. All the locals know Mrs. Figg has an unhealthy obsession with the Dursleys and their lives. Petunia’s entire family and most of her friends' families have a restraining order against the woman.

“Nobody's really sure. The money seemed to appear overnight.”

"That is scary," Petunia says shakily before taking a sip from her tea mug. 

"Have the police increased their patrols?" Mrs. Mable Green asks hopefully.

"Yes, but a few of us are hoping to reform the old neighbourhood watch.” 

“Well, I know my Willson will be happy to volunteer.” Mrs. Mable Green says proudly.

“As will my Vernon. You know neither man will let the other one outdo him in anything.” Petunia adds in a bit of fun. Vernon Dursely and Willison Green have been best friends since the military, always trying to one-up the other in skill. They reconnected a few years back upon discovering they were now neighbours. 

* * *

####  **Date:** August-31th-1994 -- Time: 10:45 pm **\-- Location:** Dursley Home, 0013 Twilight Hill, Beacon Hills, California, America  
**POV:** Dudley Vernon Dursley **, -- Age;** 11 **\-- Species:** Squib **\-- Titles:** None.

Eleven-year-old Dudley Dursley opens his front door and stares at the strange people on their front steps in confusion and fear. One is the old guy he heard his parents and the police warn him about, and the other fits the description of the old man’s witchy wife.

"Mum, someone's at the door!" he yells as loud as possible using one of the codes their neighbourhood’s created to alert everyone that the bizarre robbers are back.

"Who could be visiting at this hour?" His Mum asks as she comes out of the kitchen likely to give his Dad time to finish phoning the police. His Mum looks confused and slightly frightened at the sight of the couple, he doesn't blame her. She takes one look at them and politely says “We're not interested.” before closing the door. The old man seems shocked by this while the woman looks resigned. As soon as the door is closed the doorbell begins ringing insistently. "Dudley, why don't you go upstairs.” his mom says fearfully.

Dudley moves to comply only to gape as the strange man opens the door and invites himself inside as though he lives with them.

“Albus!” the woman hisses shocked.

"Who- Who are you? Why are you here?" His Mum stutters out.

"Ah, I see. I had assumed you would remember me.” the old man says looking around their home with a frown before turning around and giving them a pleasant smile. “My name is Albus Dumbledore. This is my college, Minerva McGonagall. We came to speak to you about Harry." Mr. Dumbledore says his eyes twinkling unnaturally.

"Who?" Mum asks carefully shielding him with her shaking body.

"Your nephew, Harry." 

“Who?”

Mr. Dumbledore sighs. "Petunia, we need to speak to you about Harry or whatever name you are calling him."

“I am not giving you my son or my nephew!” Mum shouts enraged before drawing herself up as two cop cars pull up outside. “and- and you have some nerve to just waltz into **_my home_ ** and demand that I hand my children over to your care!” 


	8. New Beginnings

#  **Chapter Eight. New Beginnings**

* * *

####  **Date:** August-20th-1994 **\--** 1994 **\-- Time:** 12:00 pm **\-- Location:** Penthouse Suite, Hilton Hotel, Nashville, Tennessee, America  
 **POV:** Jasper Whitlock **AKA** Jasper Cullen **\-- Chronological Age;** 285 **\-- Physical Age:** 17 **\-- Species:** Pureblood Vampire **\-- Titles:** Lord Whitlock

“There is an entire community of non-humans? Not just vampires and shifters but you referred to yourselves as wizards, right?” Esme Cullen asks clearly surprised by the information judging by the rage of emotions radiating off her in waves. 

“Yes. In fact, here in America, we have a little over 100 recorded species of magical beings. Vampires, Shifters and Wizards are just three of such species.” The magical representative proudly explains. 

He’s good at his job and clearly happy to help it's just this is all a very large shock. Jasper has only been around since the Civil War but their clan leader, Carlisle Cullen, has been around since before the fall of the Roman Empire. Discovering that not only are they not alone but that there is an entire community and government for their kind is a not just a massive shock but a wake-up call. What else have they overlooked in their desire to fit in with ordinary humans?

“In fact, I have brought a few complimentary gift baskets for each of your clan.” The magical representative continues amid the shocked silence. “Inside are recipes and samples of some of the blood-based food the vampires in our community prefer. There are also pamphlets, brochures, maps, and books on the magical world.” The representative happily declares before assuring them “These are all complimentary gifts of course and if you don't like anything you don't have to partake in it.”

Without any preamble, the assistant casually puts his entire arm into a briefcase and pulls out seven mini gift-baskets. Emmet and Jasper both nearly jump back into Edward in their shock. Their clan then watch as the young man taps each basket with a wooden stick- no, a real magical wand, causing the baskets to grow. 

“I know being vampires your reading and comprehension abilities are far superior to most. So I’ll just let you try a few samples and look through a few of these books and pamphlets before we continue. Normally the pamphlets are given to muggleborns, that's magicals born from non-magicals, but cases such as yours are rare so we don't actually have any premade pamphlets available.”

Jasper tries a bear flavoured blood-pop, which is surprisingly good, and reads through three books before sparring a look at his best friend and his sister in all but blood, Alice. They're both still surprised they somehow managed to keep the Cullen clan in Tennessee long enough for the magical officials to arrive. As it is, Carlisle and Esme already convinced everyone against attending another semester of college at Tennessee State University. It must have been a hard choice for both vampires as both Carlisle and Esme view themselves more as parents than clan leaders. As unusual as the request was, everyone in the clan quickly obeyed. They've been practically acting as tourists of the state ever since. 

“According to these books you've given us, the magical government normally notices when a new vampire is born or a magical being, as you call us, enters a new country. Why are we only just hearing about all of this now?” Carlisle Cullen asks radiating confusion, shock and intrigue as well as a healthy dose of suspicion. 

“To be honest, I have no idea how this massive oversight occurred. That’s completely above my pay grade.” The magical representative sighs clearly embarrassed on behalf of his government. “To be fair you're apparently not the only ones to have been missed. So far, we've managed to locate three vampire clans and four werewolf packs living within MASCA’s jurisdiction. Even losing track of just one magical being is considered to be a major oversight. To have lost track of entire packs and clans… Well, it's unheard of. Luckily the International Confederation of Magic have given America some leeway since we’re one of the larger countries and we still have fewer cases of newly discovered citizens than say, the UK or Australia. If it wasn't for that idiotic middle school headmaster in Scotland we likely wouldn't have noticed your clan for quite some time yet.”

* * *

####  **Date:** August-20th-1994 **\-- Time:** 12:00 pm **\-- Location:** Hale mansion, 0001 Beacon Hill, Beacon Hills, California, America  
 **POV:** Peter Hale **, -- Age;** 10 **\-- Species:** Pureblood Werewolf **\-- Titles: Heir Lord;** Hale

“Just let me make sure I’m understanding this correctly.” Mother says radiating scents of shock, confusion and unease while looking over the paperwork the humans with magic, magic is real, brought over. “Magic is not only real but as a subspecies of werewolves my children are expected to attend a school to learn about it?”

“Yes.” The visiting human confirms. “Realistically your entire pack should have attended a magic school at some point. Quite frankly this is an enormous and embarrassing oversight on behalf of our government. I am embarrassed to say if it wasn't for that idiotic middle school headmaster in Scotland we would have likely continued to overlook your entire pack until it was too late.”

The human identified himself as a representative of The American Magical Government. Two of the men with him are clearly police officers or guards of some sort despite their weird clothes. If there are schools for magic and government officials for magic there are sure to be magical police officers and magical guards. Absentmindedly Peter wonders if the magical world has its own currency and fashion. What do their city’s look like? Would they even have cities? They apparently have schools and government agencies hidden about. Where do they hide them?

“Look, this is a very nice offer and all, but my pack’s cub’s are already attending a local school.” Mother explains angrily. “I can't just uproot their lives like this.” 

“We understand that. In fact most, if not all, magicals prefer to have dual attendance. In our community, we have a device that combines time-travel and what the muggles refer to as teleportation. This will allow your pack’s cubs to attend a boarding school during the fall and winter months while still attending their muggle schooling. You will, of course, be permitted to tour the grounds to ensure their safety and education meets your standards. We are not trying to uproot your lives. We simply wish to help you improve the life of your pack.”

“I will need time to consider your offer.” Mother says still radiating unease but she is now clearly considering saying yes.

“I understand you're hesitant to accept our offer, Ms. Hale. You're hesitant is completely understandable. Your pack has survived this long without knowing about the magical world. Just please remember that you are magical creatures yourself and therefore susceptible to our government’s aid as well as our laws. By learning more about the world of magic and creatures similar to yourself you could improve the lives of your pack.” 

* * *

####  **Date:** August-24th-1994 **\-- 1994-- Time:** 11:29 pm **\-- Location:** Addams mansion, 0001 Cemetery Lane, Beacon Hills, California, America **  
** **POV:** Hawthorn Jameson Regulus Potter-Black-Addams-Lestrange **, -- Age;** 10 **\-- Species:** Pureblood Werepire **\-- Titles:** Heir Count; Potter-Black-Addams-Lestrange.

“Are you four absolutely certain you wish to attend Hogwarts?” Aunt Morticia Addams asks four the third, and likely final, time. “We have accepted their invitation but it’s never too late to drop out.”

“We’re sure.” Hawthorne Potter-Black and his cousins; Eddie Munster, Veronica Sawyer and Wednesday Addams confirm, again, now sounding annoyed. 

“Your Uncles Gomez and Herman haven't put you up to this or anything have they?” Aunt Lily Munster asks as she finishes applying her blood-red lipstick. 

“No.” they each deny. 

Uncle Gomez and Uncle Herman may have made some good selling points but they’re each just simply curious about the Scottish boarding school Hawthorne’s parents attended. There's not much to be found about Hogwarts other than the fact it was founded during the first witch hunts and that Merlin and Morgana themselves were Hogwarts alumni. Not to mention the bizarre promotional tactic certainly promises an exciting school year if nothing else does. After all, why else would someone imperio so many birds into delivering acceptance letters to children around the world. 

“I honestly don't understand why this is such a big deal. I just want to see where my parents went to school even if it’s just for a year or two.” Hawthorne says exasperated. 

“The school only has a seven-year program.” Aunt Rosemary Sawyer points out “If you're only planning to attend for two or three years why go at all?” she asks, clearly confused.

“Well, we can always change our attendance back to Mockingbird Academy if this venture doesn't pan out.” Cousin Wednesday reasonably points out. 

“Besides, we do intend to keep up with our studies at Mockingbird Academy and Beacon Hills muggle schools.” Cousin Veronica Sawyer tacks on hoping to sell their decision.

“Well, I can see you're all set on this course.” Aunt Rosemary Sawyer sighs out. “I suppose attending two magic schools simultaneously, even temporarily, will look good on any application if nothing else. But this still doesn't explain why you're all going. Lillian and James were Hawthone’s parents.”

“Yes, and they were our Aunt and Uncle. We’re going out of mutual curiosity and familial support.” Eddie explains 

“Besides if the family ever hopes to eventually locate Aunt Lillian and Uncle James’s graves we need to try a new tactic. There's sure to be children of people who knew Aunt Lillian and Uncle James at Hogwarts. We could ask around if all else fails.” Wednesday points out. 

“They have spent enough time sleeping in their coffins as it is,” Eddie adds.

“They must be bored out of their minds.” Veronica points out.

“I know I would be.” Hawthorne states. “I got bored of my eternal rest after only a week.”

“Very well.” Aunt Morticia sighs. “I suppose you have made your point. We’ll need to leave soon if we’re going to beat the back to school rush. I know you four won't be alone at Hogwarts. We’ve been told there are two other local families attending.”

“We can hardly go anywhere without the car’s.” Aunt Rosemary states annoyed. “Your floo’s down and the children need new brooms.” 

“We really need to ask Grandma what she's been doing. Whatever she’s cooking it keeps messing up the connection.” Aunt Morticia states equally annoyed.

“Yes, we do.” Aunt Rosemary agrees. “It must be a potion of some kind. I can't imagine any meal of hers messing up the wards and magic like that.”

“Oh, good. Herman and Gomez are back.” Aunt Lily states happily as she peeks through the curtains. “I think Boris is still out.”

“Well, then we’ll just have to leave without him.” Aunt Rosemary states annoyed. “We can't have the children unprepared for their new school year just because my husband is still at the Quidditch pitch.”

“If you're sure.” Aunt Morticia says hesitantly while Aunt Lily grabs her designer coffin purse.

“I am.” Aunt Rosemary says in a clear challenge.

“Very well. Come along, children.” Aunt Morticia cajoles.

* * *

####  **Date:** August-24th-1994 **\-- 1994 -- Time:** 12:35 pm **\-- Location:** Mockingbird Mall, Main Street, Mockingbird, Beacon Hills, California, America  
 **POV:** Peter Hale **, -- Age;** 10 **\-- Species:** Pureblood Werewolf **\-- Titles: Heir Lord;** Hale

Peter looks up in awe at the massive shopping mall before rushing to help Laura get Derek out of the van. To think there's been an entire magical city hidden within the city of Beacon Hills this whole time! He snaps to attention as their small group of four enter through the mall’s food court. Everything looks so strange. It’s like a sci-fi movie met a fantasy book. Only he's living in it. Even the magical world’s food looks different from what he's used to. But most of it smells like it’s a good kind of different. Unfortunately, Mother made them eat before they left the manor. Thankfully she promised they could try the magical world's food at some point today. 

After the magical representatives left, Mother decided to send him to Hogwarts in Scotland with extra homeschooling lessons from the local Mockingbird Academy. At the same time, he’s going to continue attending their regular school or muggle school as the magicals call it. Laura and Derek will probably join his bizarre schedule eventually. Everyone else in the pack has decided to just send their cubs to the local magical schools in America. Personally, Peter doesn't understand his mother’s decision but he knows it's not his place to question the Pack’s Alpha. He may be her son and she may be his mother but she is the Alpha of the entire Hale Pack. 

Peter, Laura, and even Derek were worried about money since they saw people paying with gold coins when they weren't using credit cards. According to Mother, the local magical government gave everyone they overlooked over 1 million gallons per year of life. That's like, 1 million dollars per year of life! Since they're from a fairly large pack and have been around for centuries they now have more than enough money to live in the magical world. Mother has decided to set up a trust vault for everyone with their new magical bank. They won't be able to touch their full accounts until they are adults though. For now, they get 500 gallons per month, which is more money than Peters ever been allowed to use before.

“This is… so cool.” Derek breaths out as they pass a family of wizards. 

“The girls are called witches and the boys are wizards.” Laura reminds them, again.

“We know, Laura,” Peter says with an eye roll. “You've only quizzed us on everything you read since mother brought those books home.” 

“Well excuse me for wanting to be prepared!” Laura hisses. “I’m going to be the next Hale Alpha and Lady Hale. I need to be ready!”

“No, you're not, young Lady.” Mother snaps while spinning around to face them. “Laura, we’ve been over this. You are not going to be the next pack Alpha. That is your Uncle Peter’s place. Peter is going to be the next pack Alpha. Not you.”

“But Mooom!” Laura whines. 

“No. You're not far enough in ascension to be the next Hale Alpha and we will not be having this discussion in the mall young Lady.” Mother snaps out as she notices the stares and whispers. “Now come. We need to buy appropriate clothes for you three. I won't have any of my cubs embarrassing my pack.” 

* * *

####  **Date:** August-24th-1994 **\-- 1994-- Time:** 12:00 pm **\-- Location:** Mockingbird Mall, Main Street, Mockingbird, Beacon Hills, California, America  
 **POV:** Alice Cullen **\-- Chronological Age;** 342 **\-- Physical Age:** 11 **\-- Species:** Pureblood Vampire **\-- Titles:** N/A

“This is so exciting!” Alice exclaims looking around the magical mall they just arrived in by floo travel. A strange type of portal travel using fireplaces of all the crazy things. It's shockingly effective if a bit unpleasant and warm at first. 

Alice rushes to where everyone’s standing behind Carlisle and between Esme. Ever since everyone else took the de-ageing potion their two clan leaders have taken to acting far more protective than normal. Normally they behave like doting, if overprotective, parents. Now, it’s like Carlisle and Esme’s parental instincts have gone haywire. But they all get it. Everyone looks a lot more vulnerable now compared to when they were stuck looking like teenagers for eternity. Alice is proud of her and Rosalie’s ability to still be able to drag everyone shopping despite currently looking so young and vulnerable. Even she didn't expect to be able to get her family into the local magical shopping mall so soon. 

They haven't even made their first appearance as new Beacon Hill’s newest locals yet! It will be strange starting over as a child this time around but she knows it will be for the best. She's already seen both herself and Jasper meeting their mates! It was so strange and surprising seeing everyone looking so young. Thankfully the vision helped convince her makeshift family to buy and take the de-ageing potions. Only she knows what Jasper’s two mates look like but thankfully not even Edward has tried to pry. 

Edward has gotten much better at controlling his mind-reading ability since they found books on everyone’s talents. Everyone has gotten a better hold on their talents actually. Still, not even Jasper has tried to pry, saying he wants it to be a surprise. Everyone knows he's just a hopeless romantic though, so aside from a few teasing remarks they've left him be. Alice can't wait to meet her Luna. Well, she won't meet her Luna until they meet at Hogwarts. And won't that be exciting! Taking a teleportation and time travel device to attend a magical boarding school in Scotland! 

“This is so exciting!” Alice exclaims again as they pass another vegetarian vampire clan because it needs to be said. Before all of this, they had only ever encountered one other vampire clan that primarily drinks from animals. Since entering this mall they've already passed at least three clans like their own. 

“You've said that at least four times already, Alice,” Edward complains with an eye roll. He’s clearly fascinated as well, he's just more subdued. 

“Well, everything is just so new and well… exciting!” She exclaims before spinning around in her new dark blue dress. She wants everyone to make a good impression on Jaspers mates so she made sure to remind them all to wear dark colours in the latest fashions.

“It is but I’m still not sure about all of… well… this,” Edward explains gesturing to where a High-fairy and a High-elf are gossiping next to a storefront displaying flying brooms. It seems like a sports store. Alice wonders if the brooms are just for witches or if anyone could fly on one. It would be interesting to watch a game played on flying brooms either way. 

“Oh, please. You're just as excited as the rest of us.” Rosalie grouses. “Just think, we won't need to move around near as much now that we can buy those potion things!”

“We even get to stay somewhere with some sun.” Emmett tacks on with a grin.

“Yes, I can't wait to visit the local beaches!” Rosalie cheers.

“Do remember that you won't be old rough for your usual plans for quite some time.” Carlisle points out letting out a low growl at the thought.

Alice, Rosalie, and Emmett all groan while Jasper and Edward laugh at their siblings' newfound misfortune. Alice and Rosalie have always dreamed of sunbathing on a sunny beach. Rosalie and Emmett have been picking up humans for threesomes for centuries now. No doubt the two would try it at a beach.

“Yes, while I now have no problem making trips to the beach, it will be actual swimming and building castles in the sand for the next few years,” Esme states with a smile.


	9. First Meet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At last! Our main pairing finally meets!
> 
> How will Jasper Whitlock and the Cullen Clan react to Jasper having a werewolf and a werepire as his soulmates?
> 
> How will Peter Hale and the Hale Pack react to the fact one of Peter’s soulmates is a de-aged but century-old vampire while Peter’s other soulmate is still his age?
> 
> How does Hawthorne Potter-Black and his families, the Addams and the Munsters, plan to drag Hawthorne’s two stubborn soulmates and their families into the modern magical world?

#  **Chapter Nine. First Meet**

* * *

####  **Date:** August-24th-1994 **\-- 1994-- Time:** 12:00 pm **\-- Location:** Mockingbird Mall, Main Street, Mockingbird, Beacon Hills, California, America **  
** **POV:** Hannibal Mika Lecter VIII **, -- Age;** 10 **\-- Species:** Pureblood Werepire **\-- Titles:** Duke Lecter

“I have never been so insulted in all my life!” Morticia Addams shouts glaring back at the store doors as they finally leave the extremely rude, tailor and seamstress behind. “How dare they insist we don't know how to raise our own children! What gives them the right?!” 

“They were beyond rude.” Hannibal Lecter agrees while letting go of Abigail's hand so she can join her new cousins and walk ahead of the group. The children seem to be having a similar conversation from what Hannibal can hear. “If they weren't the only tailor and seamstress in this Mall I would have left without employing their services.”

“That's likely the only reason those nutjobs are still in business.” Herman Munster points out. “Once competition comes along they're going to be out of a job and looking for work. Insulting our parenting style and kids like that.” he huffs “How dare they! And all because their school has an out of date uniform. It’s absurd. I mean it's not like we can control the school and their odd fashion choices.” Herman points out reasonably.

“I can understand clinging to past fashions.” Lily Munster says as they enter a new section of the shopping mall. “I simply don't understand why they are teaching our children to write with Quills and Ink in this day and age. The children are already learning to write using holographic pens at Mockingbird.” she points out while they all stop to check a map.

“Who knows.” Hannibal’s Will says with a shrug keeping his gaze on Abigail but clearly enraged by the last store’s employee behaviour as well. “Maybe they still use those things over in the UK. We all know they're rather backwards over there. Well at least on the magical side of things.” he quickly rushes to tack on “From what Lillian told us before she died and went missing, even the English muggleborns seem to think the British magicals are outdated. I don't want to suggest that they use quill and ink exclusively but I just can't. They still segregate between magical species over in Britain and they’ve practically given into the wizarding population’s every demand.”

“Well that's not sounding very promising, is it?” Rosemary Sawyer says while closing her phone’s hologram displaying both magical school’s shopping lists. “We are much farther along than they are and we don't need to use up any of our resources to do so. Even our technology is more advanced and we hardly have any use for the things. What, with our magic and natural biology helping us along and all.” 

“Even if they are outdated, learning to write with a quill and ink will at the very least be good practice and knowledge to have on hand.” Hannibal points out before taking a sip of the warm Oxen blood he wisely thought to bring along as they all begin walking again. “Besides, our children are all attending America's premier magical school to make up for the poor education standards they’ll be facing Hogwarts, are they not?”

“That is true.” Morticia Addams agrees “The Goddess knows attending two schools will be a good life experience and it is a school overseas no less.” she says thoughtfully before pausing and adding; “This is an opportunity for our children to see other cultures firsthand and interact with them. It should be viewed as such. The children should learn a new language or two as well. I’m thinking Gaelic and Scottish at the very least. They are attending a boarding school in Scotland after all. People will be bound to speak the local languages at some point.” Morticia Addams says thoughtfully before taking a sip from her own cup of warm Oxen blood. “As for the quill and ink. It could count toward knowledge in calligraphy if we add in a few lessons here and there. Maybe even tack on some art lessons to help balance it all out.”

“Well, I do know how to write with a Quill and Ink. I grew up in the middle of Transylvania during Uncle Vlad’s rule after all.” Aunt Lily Munster says thoughtfully “I still use my old talents now and again. Rose, Morticia and I all did have a wedding business back in the Victorian and Edwardian eras. We wrote plenty of wedding card invitations in calligraphy, didn't we?”

“Yes, we did,” Rosemary Sawyer says, clearly thinking the idea over as they enter the dreaded food court. They all promised their children a treat for all the trouble those two horribly rude and overstepping shop employees caused them. “Yes. I think it’s a good idea to save money and teach our children ourselves. We certainly know-how. We made quite the killing too. I still have some profits leftover that I’ve put into Veronica’s college fund.”

“We will still need to find an art teacher.” Herman Munster points out.

“I don't know if I’m a suitable teaching candidate but I dabble in sketching, basic sculpting, and painting myself.” Hannibal offers, pulling out his phone. “I have a few of my favourites saved online. Abigail posted them on her blog,” he says proudly

“Oh! These are wonderful.” Lily Munster says before passing the phone to Morticia as the children rush into line for frozen yoghurt. Of all things in this food court, it is hardly the most substantial but it does seem to at least be more to their standards.

“You can really capture the spirit and emotion of your subjects. Even in your landscape pieces. I especially love your scenes with the flowers. They appear so lifelike and haunting.” Morticia Addams praises before stating sadly. “I wish I could create something so realistic.”

“Don't let her fool you. Tish is quite an artist herself too, you know!” Gomez Addams brags while pressing a kiss to his wife’s cheek. “Morticia creates breathtaking paintings, carvings and sculptures. She's more of an abstract and impressionism artist. She shares her eyes with the muses themselves.” Gomez brags to Morticia’s delight. 

“Morticia and Hannibal have both had no less than four art showings each, this year alone.” Will tacks on with a proud smile while Gomez and Morticia pause to kiss.

“Well, then it sounds like we’re all set as far as the kid’s schooling goes.” Herman Munster says joyfully. “We each know more than a few languages and can share them with the kids over the summers. The kids will be sure to learn art and calligraphy from their Aunts and Uncles. I think this Hogwarts venture will be a wonderful experience for the kids!”

* * *

####  **Date:** August-24th-1994 **\-- 1994 -- Time:** 12:35 pm **\-- Location:** Mockingbird Mall, Main Street, Mockingbird, Beacon Hills, California, America  
 **POV:** Jasper Whitlock **AKA** Jasper Cullen **\-- Chronological Age;** 150 **\-- Physical Age:** 11 **\-- Species:** Pureblood Vampire **\-- Titles:** Lord Whitlock

“Oh. My. God. This is sooo amazing.” Rosalie groans obscenely as she continues to shovel more frozen yoghurt into her mouth with a surprising amount of self-control and grace.

Jasper stares at his sundae and looks back up to glare at Rosalie’s creation. Rosalie chose a large Death-by-Blood-Chocolate and Bloody-Berry frozen yoghurt. Rosalie’s frozen yoghurt desert is almost completely hidden beneath the Whipped-Blood, Bloody-Fudge-Sauce and Bloody-Berry-Sauce. The top of Rosalie’s massive frozen yoghurt monstrosity is decorated with chunks of Blood-Chocolate, three scoops of fresh pomegranate seeds, three scoops of fresh strawberry chunks, and near-endless hunks of peanut butter fudge. Jasper has no idea how she can stomach it all. 

“I think I’m in love.” Rosalie sighs out in bliss. “I have missed this so much. You guys have no idea.” Rosalie declares before picking out only the chunks of Blood-Chocolate, Whipped-Blood, and Bloody-Berry-Sauce with her pink plastic spoon.

“Actually, yes we do. We really, really do.” Edward complains from where he's slowly picking at his own sundae while taping away on his new magical phone. They've been shopping all day, yet Edward only has a small Death-by-Chocolate and Bloody-Berry frozen yoghurt with chunks of Blood-Chocolate. It looks depressingly boring and unsatisfying even by Jaspers, admittedly limited, standards. 

“No. You guys don't. Like… I love Emmett. I really, do. He's my soulmate, and my husband and my life but this is… Oh my God! How have I lived this long without my precious chocolate!” Rosalie complains before sighing dramatically. “The only answer is that I haven't been living. Only surviving. How could I have missed out on something so amazing for so long?” Rosalie sighs out dramatically before returning to her sundae.

Jasper snorts into his palm before taking another bite of his own frozen yoghurt sundae. Alice just giggles at Rosalie’s antics. As if anyone could know Rosalie for even a month without hearing her complain about being forced to quit chocolate due to her ‘new’ diet. Jasper’s just glad he can finally try the new foods that everyone's always talking about. Peanut Butter had only just been invented when he woke up as a vampire. He grew up in the South before and during the Civil war. Peanuts weren't exactly common food back then. 

Now, Jasper can finally taste the stuff for the first time, even though the taste is muted by the Blood-Chocolate and the Whipped-Blood. He’s not sure if the peanut butter lives up to its hype, but it’s actually pretty good. Jasper chose a medium-size bowl for his first sundae. He filled it with Death-by-Blood-Chocolate frozen yoghurt swirled with Peanut Butter frozen yoghurt. Jasper topped his sundae off with Whipped-Blood, hunks of Peanut Butter fudge and hunks of Blood-Chocolate.

“Rosalie I love you. I really do,” Emmett says with a sigh, “but we’ve been together for nearly a century now. You haven't gone one year without bemoaning the lack of chocolate available to vampires.” Emmett says before taking a sip from his Blood-Chocolate milkshake. Emmett keeps insisting it’s technically a smoothie due to the yoghurt used in its creation but they all know the truth. Fitness fanatic Emmett is drinking a Blood-Chocolate milkshake. 

“Oh, No! Oh, No!” Rosalie cries out in shock while suddenly grasping at her loose locks of long blonde hair.

“What is it?!” Esme demands dropping her plastic spoon with a clatter and looking up from her own sundae in a panic. “What's wrong?” 

“Where does it hurt? Is it the food? Have you been poisoned?!” Carlisle demands equally panicked. “Say something! Alice, Edward, do either of you know what's wrong with your sister?!”

“She’s fine. It’s just a brain freeze.” Edward says around his sudden laughter. “She must've eaten her food too fast.” 

* * *

####  **Date:** August-24th-1994 **\-- 1994 -- Time:** 12:35 pm **\-- Location:** Mockingbird Mall, Main Street, Mockingbird, Beacon Hills, California, America  
 **POV:** Peter Hale **, -- Age;** 11 **\-- Species:** Pureblood Werewolf **\-- Titles: Heir Lord;** Hale

“Well, we now have enough quills, ink and parchment to open our own store. What's next?” 10-year-old Peter asks. 

They're in the food court and he's slowly snacking on a medium frozen yoghurt sundae. It’s his favourite too, peanut butter and cheesecake swirl. He took a leap of faith and topped his sundae in regular whipped cream with chunks of Blood-Chocolate and Bacon-Candy. Both the bacon and the Blood-Chocolate candies are surprisingly good. The Blood-Chocolate is made with real blood for people like vampires but it’s still somehow safe for everyone else to eat. Their pack all had a very light lunch of corn dogs, loaded fries and popcorn, so… they're essentially starving. Thankfully the magical version of frozen yoghurt seems to be a much more filling snack than the muggle version. 

“I’ll pretend I didn't hear that tone of yours, Peter.” Mother states with a glare while she looks up from her own Death-by-Blood-Chocolate frozen yoghurt covered in regular whipped cream, candied cherries and fresh pomegranate seeds. “And, the amount of parchment, ink and quills I bought are a necessary evil. You will need to practice writing with a quill and ink before leaving for Hogwarts. The books I read claim it’s very different from just writing with a pen or a pencil.” Mother explains before stabbing at her frozen yoghurt sundae. “I know I bought those dita-quills and dita-pen’s that claim to write for you, but I still expect you to at least write your own assignments. We’re lucky Mockingbird Academy allows you to use quills and regular pens and pencils. It should allow for an easier transition.”

“What do we have left to do though.” 4-year-old Derek asks before frowning as Peter moves to wipe his face off. Derek has, somehow, managed to cover his entire face with his peanut butter flavoured frozen yoghurt. There's even a smear of whipped cream across his nose and small bits of cherries, chocolate chips, and marshmallows stuck to his cheeks.

“Well…” Mother says re-reading both school supply lists. “We bought Peter’s Mockingbird uniform, his entire Mockingbird book list, and a few general nick-nacks at the mall’s official Mockingbird school store. You each have a new fall and winter wardrobe in the magical world’s latest fashions plus matching accessories and a few new nicknacks. We have hit no less than three bookstores and purchased an entire library’s worth of books for Peter alone.” Mother states while glaring down at the shopping list and taping it with her long manicured nails. 

“Given we are new to this world and it is a part of our culture too I understand, Peter. But I expect this year to be easier on my wallet.” Mother says, sending a warning glare at Peter. Peter just shrugs and swallows his mouthful of frozen yoghurt and blood-chocolate candy but promises nothing. Mother just sighs before continuing to read down the shopping list. “We have Peter’s Mockingbird school uniforms as well as the requested winter cloaks and hats. Peter’s been fitted for his Hogwarts school uniforms and their winter cloaks and pointed hats. Which was… an experience.” 

Peter shivers at the reminder of that woman and her son ranting and raving about outdated clothes and poking him with their pins and needles while they took his measurements. Peter's still unsure if he should be thankful or insulted that they threw in three custom outfits free of charge, because according to the seamstress and the tailor. ‘No child should be forced to wear something so outrageously outdated! Honestly, what is that school thinking! They should be sued!’ Hopefully, the two were just a couple of uptight fashionistas but based on the reactions from people in the other shops it's unlikely.

“But, we still haven't found half the books on his Hogwarts list and Peter apparently needs a steamer trunk for Hogwarts… not that I understand why…” Mother is saying while Peter returns to the present and begins eating again. “Mockingbird Academy’s own school store sold regular suitcases and bags charmed to be bottomless, indestructible, theft-proof, and whatnot.” Mother says trailing off into thought.

“They're probably just old fashioned. The Hogwarts school uniform was the most outdated, racist, and sexist school uniform anyone around here has ever seen.” Laura points out in a huff. “We even had to find a shop with a custom seamstress and tailor just to get it made,” Laura says around her Death-by-Blood Chocolate and Pomegranate frozen yoghurt. Laura topped her frozen yoghurt sundae with gummies, chunks of mango and pomegranate seeds.

“We still need to come back to pick those up.” Mother says with a frown radiating worry and unease. “I’m still not entirely certain what owl ordering everything entails. They mentioned something about shrinking and unshrinking the packages with the tap of a wand? But none of us have our wands yet. We really should have done that first now that I think about it.” Mother says trailing off again. “Right. Let's finish up here and then we will begin our search for a store that sells speciality steamer trunks. If we’re going to invest in a magical trunk I want it to truly be worth the cost and the effort.”

Peter nods his head in understanding. Mother already spent an additional 100 gallons on each of his bottomless, auror grade, multi-compartment suitcases making them theft and weatherproof. She spent another 50 gallons to ensure the same thing with both matching school backpacks that double as satchels. The whole set is in black dragonhide leather with silver clasps and each one is keyed into his magical signature alone in addition to having his initials on the back in green embroidery. Laura says he’s currently going through his ‘Goth and Emo Phase’. In reality, he’s just taken to wearing darker colours lately. Besides, the black will match everything he owns even if it's in a lighter colour!

“Where are we going to eat for dinner?” Derek asks as they all return to their frozen yoghurt. 

“I don't know yet, but it will be somewhere with actual food.” Mother states looking around with a frown and radiating the first scents of disappointment and disapproval Peter has scented from her all day. It’s a rare feat to earn his Mother’s approval for so long. So far only the magical world has managed to receive three full hours of it. “Magical world or not, a food court is still a food court.” Mother states with a sigh.

* * *

####  **Date:** August-24th-1994 **\-- 1994-- Time:** 12:00 pm **\-- Location:** Mockingbird Mall, Main Street, Mockingbird, Beacon Hills, California, America **  
** **POV:** Hawthorn Jameson Regulus Potter-Black-Addams-Lestrange **, -- Age;** 10 **\-- Species:** Pureblood Werepire **\-- Titles:** Heir Count; Potter-Black-Addams-Lestrange.

Hawthorn takes another bite of his Death-by-Blood-Chocolate and Peanut Butter frozen yoghurt sundae watching as his new-cousin Abigail nearly moans into her own frozen yoghurt treat. Abigail has been stuck living in the muggle world and has therefore missed out on most of everyday magical life. He takes a few bites of just Blood-Chocolate and peanut butter fudge chunks then shares a grin with his cousins Wednesday, Pugsley, Veronica and Eddie. They have all already worked together to form a plan on how to slowly and properly introduce their new cousin and their soon-to-be-Uncle Hannibal to the magical world. For now, they're each happy with the progress they have clearly made on winning the two over. 

At first, their soon-to-be-Uncle Hannibal had seemed wary and uncertain about magic being real. Meanwhile, their new-cousin Abigail had seemed hesitant to trust them with anything. Then uncle Will had the bright idea of throwing them both head-first into the magical world and bringing them school shopping to the local magical mall. Abigail was even signed up for the same three schools they’re all attending. Thankfully with this mall trip, everything has mostly smoothed over. They even got treated to frozen yoghurt after everyone was fitted for their bizarre Hogwarts school uniform. That was by far an unusual experience. Hawthorne has honestly never met anyone so rude and demeaning.

Their soon-to-be-Uncle Hannibal had to be pulled aside and talked out of killing the rude witch and wizard who fitted them for their Hogwarts robes. While the robes and uniform were beyond outdated, the two employees were way out of line and extremely rude. Both employees kept trying to talk them all out of attending Hogwarts altogether. Apparently they were the third family of the day that came in planning to attend both Hogwarts and the local Mockingbird Academy. The seamstress and tailor were not impressed and made their options on the matter quite clear. Even Aunt Lily Munster was ready to drain the pair dry by the time it was all said and done. 

* * *

####  **Date:** August-24th-1994 **\-- 1994 -- Time:** 12:35 pm **\-- Location:** Mockingbird Mall, Main Street, Mockingbird, Beacon Hills, California, America  
 **POV:** Jasper Whitlock **AKA** Jasper Cullen **\-- Chronological Age;** 285 **\-- Physical Age:** 17 **\-- Species:** Pureblood Vampire **\-- Titles:** Lord Whitlock

“Look, Alice. I just don't get why I need to carry everyone's trash, okay?” Jasper continues to argue with his sister. “There are seven of us here. Seven. Someone else can help me out.” 

“Look, do you trust me?” Alice asks using her puppy dog eyes.

“Yes. Okay fine!” Jasper quickly caves. He’s never been able to stand being the cause of his sister looking so sad. Even if it's faked to manipulate him into caving to her whims. “I’ll carry everything but if I fall you're paying for my next outfit.”

“Deal!” Alice cheers. “Knock em dead!” she cheers before quietly adding. “Good luck.”

Jasper walks away with a shake of his head wondering what vision Alice is working toward completing this time. They’ve all been supportive of Alice and her gifts when someone's in danger, but day to day things tend to throw the others off. Thankfully Jasper knows better. It’s the small things that make the big picture into what it is. If Alice thinks something needs to be done a certain way just so another future won't happen he’ll support her. Jasper just wishes it didn't involve him carrying so much trash right now. He can hardly see where he's going over all the bowls, cups, and napkins.

* * *

####  **Date:** August-24th-1994 **\-- 1994 -- Time:** 12:35 pm **\-- Location:** Mockingbird Mall, Main Street, Mockingbird, Beacon Hills, California, America  
 **POV:** Peter Hale **, -- Age;** 11 **\-- Species:** Pureblood Werewolf **\-- Titles: Heir Lord;** Hale

“Stupid Laura running off on me to chase after some stupid boys. Stupid trash blocking my view of the new mall.” Peter grumbles to himself walking through the maze of tables and chairs looking for any sign of a trash can. He turns a sharp corner just to slip on a pool of random water and stumble into two other people who are also carrying trays full of trash. They all fall into a massive heap of limbs and trash on the mall’s, apparently wet, floor. The fall knocks over a bucket of water and the mop hits one of the other kids on their head.

“Just great. Totally made my day.” a boy his age snaps sarcastically as they all slip and stumble trying to get up from the slippery and wet floor. They're all now covered in dirty mop water, melted ice cream, syrup, and used wet napkins. “I’m going to kill Alice. She could have warned me about the fall, at least.” the boy adds as an afterthought. 

“Who just mops up a floor and then leaves?!” another boy his age demands while rubbing his head where the mop hit him. He’s un-intentionally smearing more half-eaten ice cream and dirty mop water into his long jet-black hair. Peter wants to tell him about the mess he's making but he isn't really sure how since he hardly knows the other kid. “There's not even a sign around here or anything!” the kid adds aghast after searching for the aforementioned sign. “Who just does this?!” the kid demands.

“I don't know either but we have a really big mess to clean up,” Peter says while looking at the floor where the muddy water is. It’s already flowing away from them and turning red and brown where it meets the spilt ice cream containers.

“Uh! What a mess!” the dark-haired kid complains looking around with a frown. Peter really needs to get their names. His inter-wolf hums in agreement. “Gods.” The dark-haired kid mumbles. “Well, at least we have a mop but where's a cleaning broom when you need one?”

“I’m Peter Hale,” Peter says deciding to begin introductions. The other two freeze from where they were picking trash off the floor, out of their hair, and off their clothes and putting it into the bucket. They both slowly turn to look at him with wide eyes.

“Your Peter Hale?” the blonde southern asks dumbly before snarling at his confused nod and mumbling. “Oh, Alice is so dead. Freakin seers, man.”

“Um, I don't know who Alice is but I’m Hawthorne Potter.” The dark-haired kid introduces offering a sticky hand for him to shake before thinking better of it when he notices all the damp red and pink goo still stuck to his hand. “I uh, I never thought I would meet one of my soulmates like this. I kinda always imagined I would be…” 

“More dignified and not covered in mop water and trash?” Peter asks with a laugh at the absurdity of their situation. 

“Yeah,” Hawthorne says with a relieved sigh.

“Same.” Peter tacks on just as the blonde southern moves to introduce himself.

“Jasper Whitlock, at your service.” The blonde introduces in a strong southern drawl while giving a deep bow. “Can't say I ever expected to meet my soulmates like this but it is nice to meet you both.”

* * *

####  **Date:** August-24th-1994 **\-- 1994-- Time:** 12:00 pm **\-- Location:** Mockingbird Mall, Main Street, Mockingbird, Beacon Hills, California, America **  
** **POV:** Hawthorn Jameson Regulus Potter-Black-Addams-Lestrange **, -- Age;** 10 **\-- Species:** Pureblood Werepire **\-- Titles:** Heir Count; Potter-Black-Addams-Lestrange.

“Jasper Whitlock, at your service.” The blonde introduces in a strong southern drawl while giving a deep bow. “Can't say I ever expected to meet my soulmates like this but it is nice to meet you both.”

Hawthorne let's lose a slightly mad giggle at the insanity of the situation before nervously asking “So, where are you two going to school this fall? I mean- You are both going to school, right?”

“Mother is sending me to three schools, two magical and the usual muggle one,” Peter says before shrugging self-consciously. “It’s kinda weird but she’s the pack alpha so I don't want to disappoint her. We just found out about magic despite all being werewolves so it's all really exciting but I still don't know much about the available schools at all. I know there's Hogwarts. I’m about to start there, but it's in Scotland and it keeps getting weirder with the school shopping list alone. Are either of you attending the local Mockingbird Academy or Beacon Hills middle? I’m starting both of them next month too.”

“I’m headed to Beacon Hills middle school too!” Hawthorne says, excited he's signed up for the same schools as Peter. “I just graduated from Mockingbird Elementary school. It’s a local school here in Beacon Hills that doubles as a magical and muggle Preschool and an Elementary School. I’ve been attending Mockingbird Academy for a year now. I’m headed back this fall, plus I’m just starting Hogwarts in the fall too.” 

“Looks like we’re all attending the same schools despite having more than just a dual attendance,” Jasper says thoughtfully. “That's good at least. Alice and Roseline, they’re my adoptive sisters, they said they had read that Hogwarts separates its students? Do either of you know how that's done? Because I know my vampire nature won't let me stay too far away from you two.”

* * *

####  **Date:** August-24th-1994 **\-- 1994 -- Time:** 12:35 pm **\-- Location:** Mockingbird Mall, Main Street, Mockingbird, Beacon Hills, California, America  
 **POV:** Peter Hale **, -- Age;** 11 **\-- Species:** Pureblood Werewolf **\-- Titles: Heir Lord;** Hale

“How do they separate us?” Peter asks worriedly. 

“Something about a house system?” Jasper says confused. “From what we understand there are four houses; Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Gryffindor is for the brave. Hufflepuff is for the loyal. Ravenclaw is or the wise. Finally, Slytherin is for the cunning. The new students take some sort of top-secret test to be placed in a house after they first arrive.”

“Well, that sounds like a lot of pressure just to get in,” Peter says in shock. “We didn't read anything like that in the information pamphlets for the school. The pamphlets mentioned the school’s founders and all the houses, but just we thought people got to choose what houses they went into. What do they do if you fail the test? What happens if your soulmate or soulmates are put in another house? Do they send you back home? Can you take the test again?”

“Both my parents went to the school.” Hawthorne begins only to be interrupted by Jasper.

“Did you ask them about the sorting?” Jasper asks.

“No. They're dead missing at the moment since we can't find their graves.” Hawthorne gently explains. 

“Oh. Sorry.” Jasper quickly apologized. 

“No, it’s okay. My family is one of werepires so we don't really stay dead. We just need to find their graves and wake them up. Someone buried them without telling the family where they were put.”

“Oh. That’s… unfortunate.” Peter says awkwardly. 

“I know.” Hawthorne agrees “They must be bored out of their minds. I got bored within a week the last time I was buried.” Hawthorne says oblivious to how much his words shocked the other two. “Anyway, from what my parents told our family the school sorting is really fun and you get to stay with your soulmates since they sort you together. So we don't need to worry about anything.” 


	10. Family Matters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm back with a new chapter! 😀

#  **Chapter Ten. Family Matters**

* * *

####  **Date:** August-28th-1994 -- Time: 12:45 pm **\-- Location:** Addams mansion, 0001 Cemetery Lane, Beacon Hills, California, America **  
** **POV:** Gomez Repelli Addams-Frump **, -- Age;** 36 **\-- Species:** Pureblood Werepire 

“Again, Hawthorne,” Gomez orders, holding his sabre defensively as he waits for the attack. They are both sweating and panting heavily as they battle. Lately the family has increased all the children’s defensive and attack training in everything from weaponry to law. They want the children to learn and have fun but still be prepared and ready for the worst. Lillain and James have still yet to be found. “You are believed to be the only known survivor of the Killing Curse in Britain. You will have people out for your loyalty and blood when you and your cousins attend Hogwarts. You must remain- On Guard!” he shouts before lunging his sword toward his nephew. 

“Does anyone know what actually happend?” He asks as he side steps the sword before it can grace his left cheek.

“Nope,” Uncle Gomez replys, popping the ‘p.’ “It’s a country of morons, I'm telling you. They all overlook the obvious in favor of what they want to believe.” Gomez says while ducking into a spin as Hawthorne lunges at him. “Lots of rumors, of course.” He continues as he spins out of the way. “Personally, I like the one where your parents made a deal with Death. It’s not completely unfounded of course. Your father's first ancestors, the Peverells, had quite the connection with Death. No ones really sure what happend. The family must have had some sort of falling out.” Uncle Gomez says with a wide grin as their sabers clash.

“I’ll have to act differently when I go to Hogwarts won't I?” Hawthorne asks after a few minutes of nothing but the sound of swords clashing and feet dodging. Gomez looks into Hawthorne’s wide neon green eyes before setting his own sabre down and walking to kneel in front of his beloved nephew. 

“Of course not. Why would you even ask that?” Gomez asks now worried for Hawthone.

“It’s just,” Hawthorne says shuffling his feet before sighing and looking at him with wide neon green eyes. “It's just from what everyone has told us, well England doesn't seem very… well they don't seem very tolerant. Especially with people like us.”

“What do you mean, ‘people like us’?” Uncle Gomez asked with a frown. 

“People who are different from them. I mean-” here Hawthorne signs pointedly brushes his shoulder length curly jet-black hair out of his neon green eyes and back behind his pointed ears. “Anyone who has even a drop of inhuman or undead blood seems to be restricted in what they can do.” Hawthorne says annoyed before becoming upset. “Which doesn't even make any sense! Everyone with magic has inhuman ancestry or undead blood. It's just-”

“Backwards?” Gomez hedges with a small grin. He's proud of his nephew but doesn't want to interrupt what is obviously a very important moment for him. Still his enthusiasm for Hawthorne’s rapidly growing intelligence clearly shows itself in his wide and proud grin.

“Exactly! The whole country is completely backwards! They're all going to kill off the magic in their bloodlines at the rate they're going.” Hawthorne says enraged before deflating and becoming depressed at the thought.

“What do you think should be done to stop that from happening, little viper?” Gomez asks. He may be involved in the plans the ICU has put in place to prevent such a disaster from occurring but if there's anything he has learned it's that sometimes a fresh and younger perspective is needed.

“We need someone to step in.” Hawthorne says slowly. He's clearly thinking his answer over once more before he responds. “Someone with a lot of political power in England. Someone who can back their claims with hard facts and indisputable evidence. Someone the British public respects and has enough power and skill to properly defend themselves. We need someone like that to help.”

“Any suggestions on who?” Gomez asks, wondering if Hawthone realizes he's just described himself. 

“No? I mean I grew up here in America so I don't really have any hands-on experience with other cultures' governments.” Hawthorne says bewildered. 

‘ _ Ah, thats a no then. _ ’ Gomez thinks to himself amused. 

“Well I think your onto something old man. I’m sure between our family something can be done for those backwards fools before it's too late.” Gomez says thoughtfully with a proud smile.

* * *

####  **Date:** August-31th-1994 -- Time: 10:45 pm **\-- Location:** Dursley Home, 0013 Twilight Hill, Beacon Hills, California, America  
 **POV:** Petunia Amethyst Dursley nee Addams **, -- Age;** 23 **\-- Species:** Squib **\-- Titles:** None.

"Who- Who are you? Why are you here?" Petunia stutters out fearing for her life and the life of her darling son, Dudley.

"Ah, I see. I had assumed you would remember me.” The old man says looking around her home with a confused and disapproving frown before turning around and giving her a smile as fake as her indoor plants. It may appear to be a pleasant smile but this man is clearly trying to fool her with false reassurances. “My name is Albus Dumbdore. I’m the Hogwarts Headmaster. This is my deputy Headmistress and colleague Minerva McGonagall. We came to speak to you about Harry." Mr. Dumbledore says with a jovial smile while his bright blue eyes twinkle away unnaturally.

"Who?" Petunia asks carefully, shielding Dudley with her shaking body. 

Petunia's not overly close to anyone by the name Harry but she also knows that won't stop these freaks from trying to take her darling son or even her nephew from her. So far neither her perfect son, Dudley, or Lillain’s little boy, Hawthorne, have displayed any sort of freakish behavior. They're both just the right age for these freaks to take away and indoctrinate into becoming magic users though. Lily was a perfectly normal girl until she got accepted into that freakish magical boarding school in Scotland. Then it was all owls, frogs, and whatnot.

"Your nephew, Harry." 

“Who?” Petunia asks bewildered wondering if any of her siblings or even her cousins have a child she does not know about. It seems rather unlikely. Everyone in her maiden family are all rather close. Secrets like that would be extremely hard to keep.

Mr. Dumbledore sighs in obvious disappointment. "Petunia, we need to speak to you about Harry or whatever name you are calling him." 

Abruptly Petunia realizes these freaks have tracked her family down from England. They are now intending to take little Hawntone away. They even have a new name prepared for Lillian’s little boy! They're probably aiming to get Dudley too! They've actually come here planning to take away her son and her nephew! They followed her family from England and came to kidnap her children! They are going to try and indoctrinate her son and nephew into occult freaks! Like hell! Petunia refuses to just sit back and let that happen! 

“I am not giving you my son or my nephew!” Petunia shouts enraged before drawing herself up as two police cars  _ finally _ pull up outside. “and- and you have some nerve! To just waltz into  **_my home_ ** and  **_demand_ ** that I  **_hand my children over_ ** to your care!” she shouts as the police officers rush to cuff the deranged husband and wife duo. 

Petunia shakely watches as the officers read the freaks their rights and lead them away. Petunia sobs while giving her statement to the two Beacon Hills officers assigned to guard her Venron and Dudley. Venron is ranting about the fact that these nutjobs clearly tracked them down with the intention to kidnap the boys. Petunia is scared out of her wits herself. The officers only manage to calm them by assuring they’ll be assigning a team to do a 24 hour guard for her and her family. As her elder brother, Will, works at the local FBI office and James and Lily were nobility, the entire case will be treated as an international incident. 

* * *

####  **Date:** August-31th-1994 -- Time: 12:45 pm **\-- Location:** Addams mansion, 0001 Cemetery Lane, Beacon Hills, California, America  
 **POV:** Wilhelm Jasper Graham-Addams **, -- Age;** 23 **\-- Species:** Werepire **\-- Titles:** Count of; Addams, Graves, Graham and Munster

“I’m sorry, what?” Will asks his boss at the FBI, special agent Jack Crawford, in shock over the phone. “What do you- What do you mean Petunia's family were targeted by terrorists?” Will stutters out in shock. “Are they okay?”

“If you would let me finish explaining.” Jack Crawford growls out annoyed before slowly repeating everything he’s just said. “I was saying, your sister and her two children were all targeted by a European Cult. Thankfully both your sister and her son are alright. We asked around and everyone is now aware that your nephew Hawthorne was with family. We also know he was practically raised by everyone in your family but your sister, for all that she's the child’s legal guardian. Everyone who watches that kid will need to look out for robed cultists with a European accent.”

“Why robed cultists with a European accent? How was Hawthorne even targeted? He was raised in America. What is an European cult even doing in America?” Will asks firing off questions for his boss. He is hoping to prevent the man from repeating the same conversation for a third time. 

“Apparently some European terrorist group is dead set on kidnapping the kid and renaming him Harry. According to both the forensic and profiling teams the group is a new old world occult organization. The cult members are highly skilled and trained. Just two elders of this group managed to escape police custody, knock out the arresting officers and steal a car. All this between being arrested and arriving at the local station. With all your family's links to nobility and your work with the FBI we have put an international hit out on the group. We even have people working the case locally and overseas. I don't know much more about the case than that.”

“Have they at least been able to narrow down the suspect list at all? Searching through all of America’s and Europe’s criminal organizations will take decades. What do they expect us to do until they’re all identified? What about while we’re waiting for them to all be caught and locked up?” Will asks worried over his family, especially the children. “Who's taking on the case? Do we need to do anything to keep everyone safe? There are seven kids in my family living in Beacon Hills alone. That's not even counting their soulmates and friends. What can I do to help them?”

“You can't take this case. Hell no one on our team can even touch this case. We’re all too close. I need to go.” Jack says before abruptly hanging up on him.

“I never even asked to be on the case?” Will mutters to himself annoyed, confused, angry, and worried before hanging up and walking back into the family dining room. 

He’s already dreading the upcoming conversation and the subsequent arguments. Everyone will be sure to put up a good fight but Will is not caving. Their children will not be going to school overseas alone. Someone needs to travel with their kids each month. They can not just risk the children's lives without knowing they will wake up again. The family still hasn't been able to find James or Lillian’s graves. It has been several years since what is assumed to have been their tragic deaths. His littlest baby sister has lost out on seeing her only son’s primary years due to the family’s failure. Hopefully showing what they have already lost out on will help to sway everyone in the family into seeing reason.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer;  
> Hey everyone, CrystalAzul here! This is your regular reminder that I do not own Harry Potter, Hannibal, Addams Family, The Munsters, Heathers, Twilight Series, Teen Wolf, Beetlejuice, nor anything else recognizable from a canon universe. As you can imagine I would be insanely rich if I did. I do own this fanfiction story as it is a product of my imagination and my creativity. I, however, am making no monetary profit from this fanfiction. I am merely playing in the created universes of those far more famous than myself. I hope you enjoy reading my fanfiction, 'Blood Moon’! 😀


End file.
